Naruto: The Winter Fox
by BigCC
Summary: To save the life of one of his first precious person, Naruto draws on Kyuubi's power and gains more than he ever thought possible. The Fox is fiercest in the colds of winter. Naruto X Harem NaruHarem. Adopted from Kurama Kuchiki's Snow Fox.
1. The First Snowfall

**Naruto: Winter Fox **

_**NOTE**__: I adopted this story from Kurama Kuchiki; hope everyone likes the alterations I make to it. I'm also altering the ages a little to make everyone sixteen in this fic._

"Normal Speech"

'_Normal Thought'_

"_Mental Communication"_

"**Demon/Large Summons Speech"**

'_**Demon/Large Summons Thought'**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other media that appear or seem to appear in this story.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: The First Snowfall**

The newly unmasked ninja, her voice full of pain, said, "I am useless as Zabuza's tool! Naruto…please…" she paused to meet the blond boy's eyes, "kill me."

Naruto stared at her for a moment in disbelief. '_How can she say that so calmly? How can she want to die?' _He thought as he stumbled back in surprise.

"Why do you hesitate?" Haku demanded, taking a step forward to close the gap again. "I thought you wanted to be a great ninja?"

Naruto shook his head. "How can you say that? Do you really believe that's all there is to it?" he yelled. "Fighting and killing until there's only one person left standing?" His voice softened a bit. "There's a lot more to being shinobi than that. There are more ways of showing your strength than beating someone in battle."

Haku felt her lips twitch into the start of a sad smile. "I've had this feeling ever since we met in the woods…that you and I, are a lot alike. Maybe in another life we could have been friends…maybe even more." she paused with a sad smile. "You know what it is I'm talking about. I'm only sorry that it is you that will have to stain your hands with my unworthy blood."

Naruto gritted his teeth. "This…this is the only way?"

"Yes." Haku insisted calmly, her voice falling dead to the young blonde's ears.

'_You've lost your dreams…and ask me to kill you!' _Naruto bowed his head._ 'The both of us are caught in this…as shinobi…'_ "The weird thing is that you're right; if we'd met under different circumstances, we probably would have been friends…" The blonde said out loud to receive a small nod of agreement from the girl.

Pulling a kunai from the pouch on his leg, Naruto started towards the other, raising his arm as if for a single slash across the throat.

Haku watched him, feeling oddly content. '_He will become strong. Naruto, fulfill your own dreams! Protect those that are precious to you.'_

The blond drew close. '_You think I can kill you Haku, but you don't understand! I won't kill you, not for that man! If I hit you with the flat of the kunai, I can knock you out! That should be enough!' _He began to swing his arm down…

"Your future is death!" shouted the voice of Hatake Kakashi

Haku's head snapped up as the words carried to her. '_Zabuza-sama!'_

"Sorry Naruto, change of plans!" Haku yelled, catching the arm and whirling the unsuspecting boy around. "I'm not ready to die quite yet!" She quickly began forming seals with one hand. '_I have been foolish! How can I ask for a merciful death, when Zabuza-sama still needs me? My last breath belongs to him!'_

There was a swirl of mist as Haku disappeared; releasing Naruto from the hold she had had on his arm. Naruto stumbled and stared dumbstruck at the spot where Haku had been seconds before. '_Where…!'_

Suddenly, he felt his body shudder. It felt as if all his energy had suddenly disappeared. '_What's happening?' _Naruto wondered. '_Whatever, it's used up almost all my chakra! And I still have to find Haku!'_

To his surprise the fog was lifting. He glanced down the bridge and saw…

His breath stuck in his throat. Kakashi and Zabuza were stood staring each other down. Between them stood the blood-drenched body of Haku, Kakashi-sensei's hand punched through her chest. _She jumped in to save Zabuza!_ Naruto realized.

"I never realized what a useful thing I had picked up that time!" Zabuza was saying, while hefting his sword back.

_He intends to cut through Haku and Kakashi-sensei both!_

"HAKUUUUUU!" Naruto screamed, watching as Zabuza's blade swept down.

At the last second, Kakashi jumped out the way, taking Haku's body with him. Dropping to his knees he laid the girl out on the floor carefully. Quickly, Naruto ran over to them both and dropped to his knees beside Kakashi. The girl was spitting up blood, and there was a gaping hole right through her lung.

"Haku…" Naruto murmured. He turned to his sensei; Kakashi had a sad look on his face. "Is she going to live?"

Kakashi looked away from the blonde's anxious face. "Stay here Naruto. This fight is between me and Zabuza." He stood up and walked past the blond, though a hand fell on Naruto's shoulder for a second and squeezed in what was supposed to be a comforting gesture.

Naruto turned his gaze on the girl, who looked up at him with _happy_ eyes. "Naruto…"

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, running over with Tazuna in tow. "You're alright! I'm glad. Is Sasuke with you?"

Naruto's face dropped and he yanked his gaze away from her eager one. "Naruto…" he heard her whisper, as if in question, or perhaps realization. He heard her run away down the bridge.

Haku looked up at the blond, whose face was fixed on the ground. "I'm…sorry…"

Naruto turned his gaze onto the girl. "Hey, you ought to be preserving your strength! Don't talk right now!" He grabbed one of Haku's hands.

The black haired girl smiled, even as a sudden wailing cry rose up. It sounded as if Sakura had found Sasuke. Naruto closed his eyes for a second, trying to push back the tears.

"You'll see…" Haku said his voice barely a whisper. Naruto opened his eyes to look at him again. "Naruto-kun…remember that I died…fulfilling my purpose. It was…a…honor…" the girl trailed off.

Around Naruto things slowed to a stop; the hand he held was cold. "Haku-chan…" he murmured as the girl's eyes slid shut and her chest stopped rising.

"HAKU!" he yelled. Red fiery chakra spilled over his hands, bathing Haku's body in its glow. Time for Naruto seemed to stop and go black.

"**Do you want to save her kit?"** the Kyuubi asked.

Naruto's vision returned and he found himself before a huge iron gate with a piece of paper holding it shut. The word seal written on it. Looking further into the cage he could see two crimson eyes.

"_You can_ _save__ her!"_ Naruto yelled back. _"Heal her now!"_

"**I can save her, but to do so she will have to become your mate."** Kyuubi replied. Naruto listened quietly. **"You will also have to tear part of the seal off."**

"_Why would she have to be my mate?"_ Naruto asked.

"**To save her, you need to mix your chakra and blood, along with my chakra, over her wound. By doing so you two will be bonded, making you mates," **replied Kyuubi in a matter-of-fact tone.

'_So this is the only way to save her?' _Naruto silently thought.

"**Yes, and remember; I can hear what you are thinking, hmhmmhmmhm!"** an amused Kyubi chuckled.

"_Fine I'll do it." _growled out the blonde, not seeing any other choice.

"**Hahaha. Excellent, now let's begin. Cut your hand and place it on the hole in her chest."** Naruto cut his hand and held it to the fatal wound. **"Now channel you chakra and mine through your hand and into her."** He quickly channeled his chakra, but he was having some trouble in channeling Kyuubi's, but he was able to manage it. As the two chakras and the blood mixed with the wound a blue light surround both the blonde and Haku.

_(Elsewhere on the bridge)_

Gatou had appeared on the bridge with a small army of thugs with him.

"So, the demon of the mist is defeated? You're nothing but a little puppy devil. Luckily, I wasn't planning on paying you anyway. See, missing-nin are just so much easier then village shinobi to deal with. All you have to do is wait until they're done, then you can kill them while they're weak. Not only do I not have to pay them, but I can actually turn a pretty profit by claiming the bounties on their heads." he finished with a twisted smirk before turning to his men, "I'll double the pay to the man that brings me Zabuza's head. Hahaha," laughed the diminutive crime lord

With a quick look at each other, Zabuza and Kakashi nodded.

"Kakashi, I see no reason to fight you now, but I still haven't killed anything yet, so how about a little wager? Say, first one to kill Gatou wins?" it's at this point everyone froze. It wasn't because of what Zabuza said, but because they can feel the chakra that was coming off of Naruto. They looked over to see the blue light spinning around Naruto and the downed form of Haku.

'_What is this chakra? It's as powerful as the Kyuubi's, but it doesn't feel evil.'_ the copy-nin wondered silently.

'_What is this power?'_ Zabuza started but before he could think farther Gatou spoke again.

"Kill them all now!" the tyrant of a businessman yelled.

Kakashi and Zabuza quickly began to cut down the thugs like they were dogs.

Later, at the end of the bridge, after Gatou was killed, lay Zabuza. "Looks like I win Kakashi. Heheheh." the ex-mist-nin chuckled softly. He stopped after a second and said in a sad, low voice, "Kakashi, I want to see her."

"I'll take you to her," Kakashi mumbled as he picked up the missing-nin. He carried Zabuza over to where the bright light once was. The copy-nin saw the two laying teens on the ground, Haku completely healed and Naruto by her side. He gently placed Zabuza on Haku's other side.

'_What's going on here? Did Naruto heal her, and why does his chakra seem so different? More importantly how could he heal her? He doesn't know any medical jutsu. Guess I'll have to ask him when he wakes up.'_

Zabuza cut through his thoughts as he spoke up. With a voice that sounded extremely tired he spoke, "Kakashi, I don't know how, but your brat healed Haku. Will you take her with you? She doesn't like to take a life…maybe in your village she can live a normal life and be happy." he finished with a small tear running down his face.

"Yeah, I'll let her come if she wants."

"Thank you. Tell the blonde gaki that…_Kubikiri Hōchō _is his now….The final thanks of a…failure of a father…to the man…who saved…his… dau…." breathed out the former swordsman with pained breaths until the soul of Momochi Zabuza, The Demon of the Mist, left this earthly coil in a final breath.

'_I'll watch over her for you Zabuza, and I'll pass on your message to Naruto. It is the least that I can do for a worthy foe. But first I need to get everyone back to Tazuna's.'_ the one eyed nin thought as he walked over to his other students. Only to stop as he saw Sasuke lying dead on the ground; Sakura was crying on his chest. "NO! Not again! No I couldn't have failed again!" Kakashi started forward with tears in his eyes when a dry low voice reached his ears.

"Sakura, get off…you're heavy." Sasuke rasped.

"Sasuke! You're alive! You're alive!" screamed Sakura as she hugged him, while the injured Sharingan wielder yelled for her to stop.

Kakashi couldn't help but give his eye smile. All of his students were alive and safe. He turned to see the town's people gathering.

_(A few days later)_

Naruto awoke to see he was in Tazuna's house. As he started to sit up images of the other day flashed in his mind.

_Flashback No Jutsu_

Naruto watched as the blue light covered him and Haku. A few minutes later his body started to hurt. A second after that his body felt like it was on fire.

_"Kyuubi, what's going on!" _the blonde cried as he heard laughter.

"**Well kit, since my chakra is running wild in your body right now, I decided to do some remodeling,"** laughed Kyuubi.

_"WHAT! You baka fox! Stop whatever you are doing!"_ Naruto screamed.

The laughter stopped and a low growl took its place. **"Listen here you hairless ape! All I'm doing is giving you a kekkai genkai. I will not have my container being some weak child who can't even defend himself! Besides, if I didn't and you used my chakra again it would **_**literally**_** tear you apart from the inside out. "**

_"Ooh, really? I'm getting something that could show Sasgay up?"_ asked a very hopeful Naruto. Kyuubi ignored him in favor of explaining the changes.

"**Your kekkai genkai will have three parts; body, chakra, and eyes. Now what they do is…."**

_Flashback No Jutsu Release_

Naruto was pulled from his thoughts by a voice at the doorway.

"So are you feeling better?" Naruto turned to see Kakashi standing there with his eye smile.

"I'm fine, but what about Haku? Is she alright?" asked the slightly worried teen.

"Well Haku is fine, but she's at Zabuza's grave right now" said the one eyed Nin with an eye smile. "But what I would like to know is how you healed her and what happened to change your appearance?"

Naruto shifted, uneasy about what to tell his sensei. "I made a bond with her; and it linked us together, sort of like clan members. That bond was what healed her. I can't go into exact details about it yet, I'm not even sure I understand it completely myself." He decided to leave out most of his new bloodline, he would tell the old man and Haku first. He also thought it best to tell Haku about them being mates before telling anyone else. "I guess it also altered my body a little." he chuckled as he looked himself over

A little would be an understatement. He had shot up a few inches to stand at a good 5'9" instead of his previously short 5'5," and blonde hair had darkened a shade or two to appear more of a deep gold than the previous sun-kissed blonde guess. His usually deep cerulean blue eyes had lightened into a cool iceberg blue. His nails had grown out a bit to appear more like claws and his whisker marks had deepened a little. All in all he was still recognizable as his old self, but still looked quite a bit different.

'_He's hiding something, but he seems to still be himself. I'll let it side, for now. He must be upset about seeing two of his friends 'die." _thought Kakashi before smiling. "You know death is a part of being a ninja, but you should be happy we all survived."

"I know and I am. I just need to talk to Haku now." replied the blonde as he left.

Kakashi sat down wondering what he could do for his student. _'It must be tough, thinking he lost a teammate and then a friend. Which brings up another question, when did they become friends?'_

_(Elsewhere, a few moments later)_

Naruto walked up to the girl who was sitting in front of a grave,_Kubikiri Hōchō_ resting against the headstone. "I'm sorry for Zabuza's death. I wish there was something I could have done to prevent it." he said softly before sitting down beside her.

The two just sat in silence for a couple minutes until Haku began to sob "I should have died by his side." she sobbed out. "Why couldn't I just die!" she cried, her voice filled with misery.

She suddenly felt Naruto wrap his arms around her and pull her into his chest, whispering gently to her, "I'm sorry, but I was greedy. I didn't want you to leave me. You're the first person who understood what it was like to be hated for something you couldn't control. I-I just didn't want to be alone again." as he finished she felt a tear fall on the side of her face. As she looked up at him, she saw tears slowly leaking out of those beautiful blue eyes. He spoke softly, "I want you to come back with me. I want you to be me friend, to walk by my side. I want you to stay with me."

He felt her hands gently cup his cheeks and wipe away the tears that had begun to fall. "We two are so very alike. We both live with the pain of our pasts, and a burden we never asked to bear." she whispered as she gently pulled him into a hug, "I would like to be with you as well. I'd like to return to your village by your side." They sat there just enjoying the warm embrace for hours, feeling the warm comfort shared by just being so close to another person. As night began to fall the two decided to go back to the house to eat and get some sleep.

As they walked in they heard the banshee scream at them, "Naruto-baka! Where have you been? You just wake up and go missing all day with her." pointing at Haku with a look of disgust.

For the first time in recorded history, Naruto got angry at Sakura, his long time crush. Memories flew through his mind as he remembered all the times he'd shown the girl kindness only to receive pain and insults as his only thanks. He then thought of Haku, the kind, beautiful girl who had shown him true friendship and compassion. It was at that moment his crush died and he growled out, "Sakura why don't you just shut up for once in your life. As to where I was and who I was with. That is none of your damned concern." he finished and walked past a shocked Sakura. As he set at the table he saw Kakashi hadn't looked up from his book, and Sasuke was glaring at Haku.

"What's your problem teme." growled out the blonde.

"We should kill her, she's the enemy." snapped a rather angry Sasuke

"Yeah she tried to kill Sasuke, she shouldn't be here." came the faithful yip of his bubblegum haired fangirl.

"You're just angry, teme, because she beat you in a fight," snarled out Naruto, "and if you even think about laying a single hand on Haku I'll personally rip those damn eyes you're so proud of out of your head." finished the blonde with an audible snarl, getting a shocked look from both his fellow genin.

Meanwhile, Kakashi smiled softly behind his book, glad to see that the blonde understood what it meant to protect those he cared for. While he didn't particularly like seeing the young genin fight, he understood that friction like this was necessary and natural, though the level right now was a bit higher than normal, and hoped that it would simply die down with more experience. But for now, he had to side with his blonde student, the girl was a friend, and, as he taught them on their first day, 'those who abandon their friends are less than trash.'

"You can't talk to Sasuke-kun like that Naruto-baka!" shrieked out the enraged fangirl as she tried to bop the annoying blonde on the head like she usually did whenever he said anything she didn't like. She knew that the baka had a crush on her and wouldn't dream of doing anything in response, but this time she was dead wrong.

Naruto grabbed the incoming fist with his hand and turned icy blue eyes onto the shocked Haruno. "Listen well Haruno." he growled out scaring the pink-haired fangirl, "If you ever, and I mean _EVER_, try something like that again, don't be surprised if I hit back." he finished with a glare that nearly caused Sakura to piss herself.

'_What the hell just happened?'_ thought a shocked Sakura. _'Naruto-baka isn't supposed to call me by my last name, and he certainly isn't supposed to threaten me. He's supposed to be my servant, my fanboy, my little lost puppy who should be grateful to just be in my presence. What the hell did that ice witch do to my puppy?'_

By this point Kakashi had put his book down, deciding to stop the argument before anything serious happened. "Haku and Zabuza stopped being the enemy when Gatou tried to kill them. In the ninja world any enemy one day can be an ally the next. You all should remember that." Finished the silver-haired jounin in a serious tone, before he started reading his book again, giggling every now and then. The rest of the night went by quietly with Sasuke brooding, Sakura fawning over Sasuke while occasionally tossing a glare at Naruto and Haku, Kakashi reading his book, and Naruto and Haku making small talk. After a while they all want to bed as they still had nearly a month till the bridge would be finished.

As Naruto fell to sleep he founded himself in front of Kyuubi's cage. **"Well Kit we have something to talk about. First you need to tell your mate about everything from my presence, to your bloodline, to her being your mate. Second when you get back to your village don't put your mask on, you will also be a weak fool if you do. Also you need someone to teach you taijutsu, something strong, something that can break bones and I also want you to start to work with a sword. Find a master to teach you both, the Hokage should be able to help you find one. Now leave I'm still tired from healing your mate and giving you your bloodline. You should probably spend the rest of the time here with your mate so she can show you how to use your new ice abilities." **Before Naruto could reply he was thrown from his mindscape into a nice dream about him, Haku, and Hinata going for a walk around the park.

_(The Next Morning)_

Naruto awoke the next morning mumbling about baka foxes telling him what to do and weird dreams. _'Why would even have a dream about Hinata, I mean sure she's liked me for a long time and I've grown to like her. But what would the village do if she was with me and besides Haku is my mate I can't have them both. I don't think either would be happy about it.' _As he was running throw his thoughts he heard laughter in his mind.

"**Hahahahahaha. Kit, why not just take them both as your mates. You know demons take more than a single mate. As for Haku not being happy about you having another, we both have seen how she looks at Tsunami. No I think she'll be fine with you having another mate or two, as long as you love them. Hinata loves you and you love her. But first you need to grow strong to be with the ones you love."**

"_But there's no way for me to be with them both. Humans only can have one mate and even with the villagers telling me I'm a demon, I'm not."_ responded the blonde.

**"Well you are right and you are wrong. To my understanding of the hidden villages, people with new bloodlines can have more than one mate. Something called the Clan Restoration Act or something like that. As for you not being a demon, you're mostly right, but also partially wrong. You aren't a demon but, thanks to your new bloodline, you're as close to being an ice demon as a human can be, while still being human. **

"_Great, that will make the villagers so happy! They finally get to be right about me being a demon, well partly right anyway._" The blonde laughed sarcastically before letting out a long mental sigh._ "Well at least I might be able to be with Haku and Hinata as long as they're both ok with it. Hey wait a minute. Exactly how are you talking to me when I'm still awake?"_

**"Well the piece of the seal you ripped off let's me speak to you. As well as see, hear, and smell what you do."**

"_Ok but why haven't you spoken to me before now and aren't you the demon that wanted to kill everything in my village. Why exactly are you helping me anyway?"_

**"I haven't spoken before now because I was recovering from helping you save your mate. Do you know how much energy it takes to heal someone near death and then absorb and remake a bloodline? A. LOT. Most of my fellow Biju couldn't do all that I did for you in a single day, let alone a few hours. As for me being an evil engine of mass destruction. I'm not evil, nor do I especially enjoy killing people. I'll gladly admit to liking to fight a bit too much, and being quite the hot-head, but I'm no slathering beast." **Naruto could feel the sad smile cross the fox's face.** "No at one time I was the guardian of the Fire Country, but that Hebi-teme put a very powerful genjutsu on me. It put me in to a feral rage and I attacked your village, but thankfully your Hokage sealed me away, breaking the genjutsu. As to why I'm helping you, well I feel responsible for your like turning out so crappy and I'd like to consider the help I'm granting you now my penance. So the bloodline and healing your mate are just my way of saying I'm sorry."**

"_Thank you, but I'll find that Hebi-teme and make him pay for disturbing you and messing with both our lives…."_ He was cut from his speech by a voice.

"You know breakfast is waiting for you downstairs." stated a gentle voice next to his ear. Naruto turned to see Haku smiling at him.

"I'll be down in a minute." responded the blonde with a warm grin.

After a few minute Naruto sat down at the table with everyone eating their food. "Alright team; we still have a few weeks till the bridge is finished. Sasuke you'll come with me to the bridge, Sakura you will watch over the house, Naruto you are free for the day, and Haku you aren't part of my team so you can do whatever you want." Kakashi told then.

Sasuke gave a short, "Hnn."

Sakura was upset she wasn't going to be with her Sasuke, before she got a twisted little idea. "Naruto-kun," she asked sweetly trying to play off her fanboy's affection for her, "would you mind taking over watching the house for me?"

Naruto snorted at that, a week ago he would have done anything for that voice, but that was then and this is now. He merely gave her a short glare before saying, "So you can go and stalk the Uchiha-teme, fat chance. I'm heading out to do some training, would you like to join me Haku-chan?" he asked warmly, thinking that this would be the perfect time to explain everything to Haku, and maybe learn a bit about his new ice abilities.

"Y-yes Na-Naruto-k-kun" responded Haku with a major blush. Naruto just looked at wondering why she was stuttering.

"Maybe you should stay here today" Naruto turned his head to see a blushing Tsunami. He started to hear Kyubi laughing

"_Kyubi what did you do?"_ questioned a confused blonde

**"Hahaha….Kit….Sorry kit…haha…but it looks like…haha….It looks like the alteration I gave you…haha…left you with a more...haha...a more primal aura that is making the females a bit woozy…Hahaha. Don't worry about Haku though, she shouldn't be affected since she's already your mate, she was probably thrown by you calling her chan"**

"_Oh great, this is all need, even more complications to my love life. Though considering a few day ago my love life consisted of merely being a pink-haired howler monkey's fanboy, any change is an improvement." _"Um … No I need to train, so I'll be leaving now." he finished as he grabbed Haku and ran out the door.

_(In The Forest)_

Naruto and Haku had just made it to the forest. Now they were looking for a clearing to train in. "Haku I need to talk to you about something." Seeing Haku nod, Naruto took in a deep breath and began to tell her everything; about Kyubi, his life in Konoha, how he saved her, his new blood limit, and finally her being his mate. Haku stood there listening to everything. She was a little surprised that to save her he had turned her into his "mate" as he called it. But all in all she was happy that he told her all of this. She wasn't too upset about being his mate, she did like him, but she would have liked to know him better. She actually found herself hugging him gently as he finished.

"_Well that a relief, she doesn't seem mad"_

**"See I told kit, she's fine with it. But you didn't tell her about Hinata. Of course that was probably wise; too much information could be pretty a bad thing right now. You will need to tell her before its too late."**

"_Yeah I know, but not now. I think we need to get started on our training"_ "Hay Haku I think we should get to training, maybe you can show me how to use some ice jutsus."

"Of course" replied Haku smiling warmly at the blonde.

She started to show him how to combine wind and water chakra to create ice chakra, but since Naruto had never gotten any training in elemental manipulation she first taught him the basic exercises for those two. After that she noticed how poor the blonde's chakra control was, and set out to help him correct that problem by teaching him the water walking exercise. They spent most of the day working on these exercises. It wasn't the type of training Naruto usually enjoyed, but he found himself liking it just because Haku was there with him. Both decided that Naruto was going to need some intensive training in order to improve.

_(Back at Tazuna's, later that evening)_

When they got back everyone was set at the table about to eat dinner. They set down quietly, most of the dinner want by quietly with Tsunami and Sakura looking a Naruto once in a while, have light blushes on their faces. Haku was glaring at Sakura, angry that the pink-haired girl who had mistreated her Naruto was looking him like that. Naruto decided to break the silence. "Ano...Kakashi-sensei, we don't have anything really important to do until the bridge is done, do we?"

"Well no, not until the bridge is finished in about another three or four weeks. Why do you ask?" ask as he let his eye fall on his student.

"Well I was planning on training for the rest of the time and maybe stay in the forest till we leave" replied Naruto.

"I have no problem with you training the rest of the time, but I don't think staying in the forest on your own is a good idea."

"It will help with survival training, having to find food and shelter, plus Haku will be with me."

"Alright, but I want you to check with us here every week. If you miss even a single one, I'll drag you back here myself and chain you down for the remainder, agreed." stated Kakashi getting a nod of agreement from the blonde.

Sasuke was pissed since the dobe was going to train the whole time while he had to stay there and watch over the stupid bridge, but then he realized that that meant the dobe wouldn't be able to bother him the rest of the time and he could get Kakashi to teach him a couple new jutsus. The rest of the dinner went by rather quietly, besides Sakura yelling about Naruto getting to train while Sasuke had to stay, before she was silenced by a combined glare from Haku, Naruto, and even Sasuke, mostly the teme not wanting her to blow his chance to get stronger. When dinner was done Naruto and Haku packed their supplies, said goodbyes to everyone and headed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**End Chapter 1**

**Here's the first chapter of my adopted fic, the first half was mostly copy and paste work from the original, but I promise that it'll start getting original next chapter.**

**READ and REVIEW**


	2. Cold Winds Blow Homeward

**Naruto: Winter Fox **

**NOTE**: I was rereading Chapter 1 and found a lot of mistakes in it, along with some stuff I'd forgotten to add, so I've reposted an edited and altered Chapter 1.

1**chagoom**: Thanks, and here's chapter 2

2**fanofmany**: Thanks for the support.

3**VanillaIce1**: Thanks (I guess), but from here on out it's all original.

4**Benjamin236**: I've read the story from another author who adopted this fic if you're interested; it's called Frozen Fox by _Hakureisaiga_.

5**NoLifeKing666**: Thanks and I hope you like it, a preliminary harem is on the bottom but I am taking suggestions for up to two members.

6**geetac**: Thanks and here's some more for you.

7**al**: Well make sure to take a look at the updated Chapter 1, I made a few key alterations.

8**AnimeFreak4eva378**: Thanks for the support, and here's an update.

9**chm01**: Thanks.

"Normal Speech"

'Normal Thought'

"Mental Communication"

"**Demon/Large Summons Speech"**

'**Demon/Large Summons Thought'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other media that appear or seem to appear in this story.**

****

**Chapter 2: Cold Winds Blow Homeward **

_(1 month later)_

It was a quiet and peaceful morning, filled with soothing birdsongs, then gentle rolling of the waves,

"THAT BAKA IS LATE!"

…and the mating call of the pink-haired, flat-chested, howler fangirl. Team 7 stood on the edge of the bridge. Standing in front of them was a large crowd made up of the people of the Wave Country, come to bid a fond farewell to the heroes who'd saved their country and brought back their hope. The only problem is that one of the heroes, and his female companion, had yet to arrive.

"Where the hell is that baka!" shrieked out the pink-haired Haruno, much to the head pain of the remainder of the group.

"Now, now Sakura let's just be patient." stated Kakashi calmly, not ever bothering to look up from his book.

"Hmph." snorted Sasuke, "Why are we bothering to wait for the dobe again? That ice whore probably slit his throat and ran off. Serves the dobe right for trusting an enemy."

"Sasuke that's very rude." chided Kakashi before he looked up from his book and at the bridge while eye-smiling, "Wouldn't you agree Naruto, Haku?"

Before the other two genin could say another word two figures dropped down from the top of the closest tower of the massive suspension bridge. Both landed easily in kneeling positions before rising to their feet.

Standing on the left was a slightly changed Haku. Physically she looked almost the same the only difference was that her black hair, which was still tied into a loose bun along the back, was now being held in place by a number of needles instead of the cloth she formerly wore. Her clothing had seemed also seemed to have gone through some minor changes. The gi had grown considerably from the short-sleeved blue and white number she had worn before. It was still a deep blue with white along the edges, but now the sleeves covered most of her arms leaving only her wrists and hands bare, and the bottom of it fell slightly below her waist line. Surrounding both of her wrists was a pair of bangles, the one on the left showing a silver dragon and the one on the right an ivory white fox, both sporting small sapphires for eyes. The small opening around her neck revealed that beneath the gi the girl wore only a mesh shirt. She also wore a pair of loose dark blue pants with the same pattern. Instead of hiding her feminine figure, like the girl's previous outfit did, this new one seemed to enhance it, somehow showing off her gentle curves without giving up the slightest bit of modesty. The girl also carried a sword across her back. It had a long, slim, and straight blade, with an ivory white hilt and pommel showing against the dark material of the sheath, and attached to the hilt was a pure white tassel. (**AN: For exact image look up **_**Jian**_** on Wikipedia or Google it, and add appropriate coloring.**)

Standing to the right was the newly altered form of our hero, Naruto Uzumaki. Where Haku's appearance had only gone through some slight alterations, the blonde was nearly unrecognizable. The blonde's former sun-kissed bed-head had been replaced with a, still spiky but more managed, head of golden blonde hair ending in a short, spiky ponytail. His now iceberg blue eyes stared outward with a calm and cool expression above a pair of slightly darker whisker marks. The boy's attire had also gone through a complete metamorphosis. If the old Naruto had loved orange, this new one lived for the color blue. He wore a deep blue jacket with a light blue Chinese dragon design coiling around it with a pair of prominent fins protruding from the shoulders and gold and black marking its edges, beneath his jacket was an iron mesh shirt, and a pair of blue, fingerless leather gloves covered his hand, while still showing the prominent, claw-like fingernails. Finishing off the set was a pair of matching deep blue long pants and a pair of deep blue ninja sandals. (**AN: Think**_** Seiryu **_**the Ice Dragon from Yu Yu Hakusho for basic idea**). This new uniform seemed to do the same thing as Haku's, showing off the boy's slim, yet well muscled physique without showing more than a small amount of flesh. The blonde also kept a sword strapped across his back. It was a large broadsword with a blade, hilt, and pommel all made of white steel, and a thin silver gray line across the center. The blade was broad and double edged, going straight for most of its length before both sides came to a sharp slant leaving a short, but razor-edged tip. The pommel was rounded along most of it length except a pair of short guard shaped like talons that jutted out in front of the edges. Finally the pommel was also rounded and ended in a flame-like design.

"Not bad, sensei." stated Naruto as he stood up with his hands and arms held behind his back, before flashing the man a foxy grin and weakening a good number of female knees in the crowd. "How long have you noticed that we've been here?"

"I felt you two arrive about five minutes ago. Don't get me wrong you two both have excellent stealth, but I'm still a jounin for a reason." stated Kakashi while he eye-smiled at his blonde student.

"NARUTO-BAKA!" came the shriek of the newly recovered fangirl. Seeing the new look Naruto was sporting had knocked her for a brief loop, but now she was back. "Where the hell have you been and where did you get those clothes?"

"Would you believe I was lost on the road of life?" asked the smirking blonde. His only response was a double face-fault from his two 'teammates' and a smile of pride from his sensei. "But seriously, I was at the same place Haku and I got these clothes, Gatou's mansion." gaining shocked looks from everyone surrounding them.

"B-But Gatou kept his mansion's location completely hidden from the village in order to prevent anyone from trying to attack him. How did you two find it?" asked a shocked Tazuna.

"Haku's been there before." answered the blonde calmly, "It seems Gatou didn't bother keeping it hidden from either her or Zabuza, probably because the little bastard planned on killing them from the start. The little toad was quite the pack rat, keeping everything he owned in the place, including a lot of clothes the little idiot could never hope to wear. Probably kept them hoping he'd one day find a way to buy height. Oh, that reminds me. Tazuna dig fast." stated the now grinning blonde, tossing the elderly man a pair of parcels, which the old man was barely able to catch.

"What are these?" asked the old bridge-builder. One was a large folder containing what appeared to be numerous official looking documents, and the other was a small booklet.

"The folder contains the deeds for most of Wave's businesses and properties; I'll trust you to see that everything gets back to their proper owners Tazuna-san. The booklet contains info several of Gatou's bank accounts plus all the relevant pin-numbers and passwords, think of it as a stimulus package to help get Wave back on its feet. There's also a map in the back that should lead you to Gatou's manner, I'm pretty sure that all that junk in their will be a great help to everyone." finished the smiling blonde.

Tazuna's, along with the rest of the crowd's, jaws had hit the floor shortly after the blonde had started his explanation, and now the crowd was staring at him like he was some sort of glowing, golden god of plenty. Finally Tazuna was the one to speak up., "N-Naruto we can't accept all of this, you deserve at least part of it." stated the shocked man.

Naruto merely chuckled lightly, "Do you think I gave you everything Tazuna-san? I may be a nice guy, but I'm no saint. I kept a few bits and pieces for myself of course. I'm now the primary owner of most of Gatou's business holdings outside of Wave, though I made sure to liquidate and take measures to see that all the illegal ones were destroyed, that still left me with quite a few businesses under my control, including a rather large shipping company. I also took control of the few remaining bank accounts that I didn't turn over to Wave, as well most of the man's personal funds. I'm currently a very, very well off young man." stated the blonde with a rather wide smirk.

Tazuna continued to stare at the blonde for a few minutes before he burst out in a gut-busting laugh. "In that case," stated the now smiling man, "I'd just like to thank you, all of you, for all you've done for Wave."

"It was our pleasure Tazuna-san" stated Kakashi, before he turned to his team and their guest. "Alright everyone, let's head home." With a chorus of agreements from the youths in front of him the five ninja set out for the Hidden Leaf Village.

"You know Dad," stated Tsunami as she watched the young shinobi depart, "you haven't named the bridge yet."

"You're right." stated Tazuna rubbing his chin. "A great bridge like this one needs an equally great name to go along with it."

"How about The Great Naruto Bridge?" stated the grinning form of Inari, much to the cheers and support of the gathered crowd.

"The Great Naruto Bridge," stated Tazuna with a small smile, "named in honor of the young man who brought back our hope, and helped us rebuild our country. A good name indeed." finished the elderly bridge builder while he nodded his head slowly.

_****_

_(Halfway to Konoha)_

"Alright everyone, we're probably about halfway home by now. I'd say this is a good place to make camp for the night and we can probably make it back to Konoha by noon tomorrow if we leave early enough." stated Kakashi.

With that the group began setting up camp. Sasuke gathered firewood, Sakura set up camp, and Naruto and Haku went to a nearby stream to catch some fresh fish.

"You should probably, tell your sensei about your new abilities soon Naruto-kun. He may be able to offer up some assistance in your training." stated Haku as she speared a trio of fish with some thrown senbon.

"I know Haku-chan, but I want to explain everything to him and the old man at the same time." stated Naruto as he speared a pair of fish with a matched set of kunai. "Plus, every time I've tried to ask for some extra help from him before, but he's always had this regretful look in his eye while saying he can't. I've even seen him and Sasuke doing some after-session sparring and training. I don't think he wants too, but he acts like he's got no choice. I think someone's ordered him to focus his training on Sasuke-teme, but why don't we hear it from the horse's mouth, hey Kakashi-sensei." he said before turning to the tree-line.

Kakashi stepped out of the trees a minute later. "Hehe, you caught me it seems."

"You weren't exactly trying to stay hidden sensei." responded Naruto, "So am I right or am I wrong."

"Sadly you're right." stated a now glum Kakashi. "The council gave me specific orders to focus my training efforts on Sasuke. I refused at first, but they threatened…certain interests of mine if I didn't cooperate." finished the silver-haired nin after a brief pause.

"I won't ask about these interests of yours sensei, if you agree to wait until we report to the Hokage to ask me about the new abilities Haku-chan mentioned." stated Naruto.

"Fair enough." agreed the elder Jounin. "You do know the council is going to try and force you to hand over most of the stuff you seized from Gatou right?" At the blonde's nod Kakashi grew a fierce grin, "Then please allow me to act as a sensei for you on how to properly deal with them when they try." after a brief ten minute discussion, which left both the blonde and his sensei smirking evil grins, the two returned toward camp carrying the fish Naruto and Haku had caught.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

It was several hours later that we find the group of five sitting around a small campfire. Kakashi was, as usual, nose deep in his smut, Haku and Naruto were talking happily while sitting close together with Haku's head resting on his shoulder, a fact that made the other in the group wonder just how far the two's relationship had progressed in the last month, Sakura was fawning over the last Uchiha while occasionally glaring at the apparent couple all while plotting ways to convince Sasuke to date her and regain her former control over the blonde, and lastly Sasuke was brooding while occasionally tossing glares at Naruto.

Finally getting tired of the glares his emo of a teammate kept sending him the blonde locked eyes with Sasuke and asked, "Is there something you have to say teme?" in a calm icy voice.

"What did you do over the month's training dobe?" growled out the last Uchiha.

"A little of this and a little of that." replied the blonde with a slight shrug, getting another glare from the Uchiha.

Before Sasuke could put his foot in his mouth again Kakashi interrupted, "I'm more than a little curious myself Naruto. Would you mind giving some details?"

Looking at his sensei before shrugging again the blonde replied, "Like I told Sasuke-teme, I did a lot of different kinds of training. It's tough to remember all the details but let me think. Well we focused a lot on improving my chakra control. Haku even taught me the water walking exercise and few other special training techniques. Then she taught me about elemental manipulation, it turns out I have both a strong affinity for wind, and I've even got a weaker water affinity. After I got to a decent level using all my elements, she taught me a few jutsu, mostly water element since she doesn't know a lot of wind techniques. She even taught me to use the _**Muon Satsujin Jutsu**_ (Soundless Murder Technique) that Zabuza taught her. We also did a lot of physical conditioning, mostly focusing on improving my speed and power. Oh, yeah both Haku and I did a lot training to improve our kenjutsu, our way of keeping Zabuza's memory alive, especially since I know carry his blade." finished the blonde.

Inwardly the blonde was quite pleased with himself, he hadn't lied, but he certainly hadn't told them the whole truth. The first part was most of the truth, they had spent a lot of their time working on improving his control, but he made sure to not mention any of the special exercises Haku had taught him. Then there was the part about his manipulation training. It was also mostly true, he did have a very high wind affinity, much higher than normally possible. Kyuubi had told him it was probably because the blonde had a natural wind before he gained his bloodline and it just added onto it, and his water affinity was weaker than his wind affinity, but it was still pretty strong. He also simply left out the part about his new ice affinity. Haku had also taught him mostly water ninjutsu, since she knew only a small number of ice jutsu herself, but she and the blonde had developed a couple already, and were still working on more. the rest was the truth, they'd worked a lot on improving their physical conditioning and improving their kenjutsu abilities.

And who said that Naruto Uzumaki was incapable of deception?

"So I take it was you who took Zabuza's sword?" asked Kakashi.

"You were the one who told me Zabuza left it to me when he…" he shot a small glance toward Haku, "…passed on."

Haku smiled sweetly at the blonde sitting next to her, he knew she didn't like being reminded of Zabuza's passing so he did his best not to talk about it in front of her. He was always so sweet. _'I'm a lucky girl to be bonded to such a sweet guy.'_ she thought happily to herself as she snuggled slightly deeper into his shoulder.

"So where is it?" spat out Sasuke, who was again glaring at the blonde.

"It's strapped across my back teme." responded the blonde, getting confused looks from the group. Noting the confused stares, or in the case of Sasuke and Sakura glares, the blonde explained, "You see the swords of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist are extremely special. Each adapts to match the needs and personality of its wielder. For Zabuza the blade became the _Kubikiri Hōchō _(Decapitating Carving Knife)_, _but for me it became the blade you see strapped to my back, which I've named _Reitō-en_ (Frozen Flame)." finished the blonde.

After the blonde finished his explanation, Sasuke immediately stood up and stomped over to were Naruto and Haku were sitting. Placing out his hand, "Give me that sword, dobe." ordered the last Uchiha.

"Excuse me teme." growled out the blonde staring at the extended limb, sorely desiring to remove it.

"You heard me dobe. That blade is wasted on the likes of you, it belongs in the hands of an elite, like me." snapped out the Uchiha.

Before anyone could move Naruto and Haku were on their feet, Naruto's hand resting on the, now identified, Reito-en's hilt. "Now listen here teme," growled out the blonde, "Zabuza passed this weapon onto _ME_. Not you, and the only way this sword accepts a new wielder is if the previous one willingly passes it on. Otherwise no one is capable of touching it. So I'd suggest you back off before I show you just how good I've gotten with this blade." finished the blonde with a slightly feral snarl.

"You can't talk to Sasuke-kun like that. If he wants that stupid sword, then you should give it to him. Sasuke deserves it more you damned…" her howling was suddenly cut short. The girl had been stomping toward Naruto in an attempt to beat some manners into the blonde and teach him to refuse her beloved's orders, only to be stopped before getting close by the blade now resting on her throat. Haku suddenly stood next to her, the dark-haired girl's usually soft eyes as cold as the ice she manipulated.

"If you insult Naruto-kun again in my presence we will not make it to Konoha, because I will kill you and your precious 'Sasuke-kun' where you both stand." whispered the ice manipulator coldly as she glared at the pink-haired fangirl. Losing Zabuza had changed the young woman, and while she still disliked killing she would do whatever it took to preserve the live of the one she now held precious.

Deciding to stop this fiasco before half his team is killed the silver-haired jounin stood up. "That's enough out of all of you. Sasuke, you have no right to demand Naruto's sword. Zabuza gave it to him and that makes it Naruto's personal property, and no one other than the Hokage can order him to give it up. Sakura you're just as much at fault here, you need to learn to respect your teammates. Haku, I know you and Naruto are close and I have no authority to give you orders, but please don't threaten my students, despite how much they're asking for it. Naruto, calm down, I know you don't like to be ordered around or insulted, but you need to learn to control your temper or it'll get you or someone else killed. Now everyone stand down and separate." ordered the jounin forcing his troupe to reluctantly obey and stand down. Naruto and Haku returned to the larger tent they were sharing, while Sasuke and Sakura both just glared at their backs before going to their own tents.

As the last two departed Kakashi let out a heavy sigh, things were not looking well for his team. There had always been a lot of friction between the members of his squad, but he hoped that this mission would help relieve it. He'd hoped that activating his sharingan would help even out Sasuke growing superiority complex, while the danger would help knock Sakura out of her fangirl state and maybe learn to at least respect her other teammate, and Naruto would get the chance to earn the respect of his teammates, or at least learn to deal with them. Sadly that wasn't happening. Awakening his sharingan had only worsened the Uchiha heir's growing ego problem. Sakura still cleaved to her fangirl way-of-life and still treated Naruto like trash. Lastly Naruto had not only been unable to earn the respect of his teammates, despite earning his sensei's several times over, but had seemingly lost all patience dealing with them. _'When we get back I'll give them a month or two of to just relax and stay separate. Hopefully some space will calm their tempers down a little. After that I'll request another C-class. If that one doesn't work then the Chunin Exams will be following soon after. Even if that doesn't force those three into acting like a team, then I'll have no choice but to ask the Hokage to reassign the squad, but if that happens I won't be able to protect Naruto any further from the council's attempts to get Naruto killed, Hopefully if worse comes to worse and I can't get those three to cooperate, Hokage-sama will be able to put him on a squad that can look out for him, but then I'll still be stuck teaching Mr. Arrogant.'_ Kakashi merely sighed as his mind filled with so many thoughts and questions. It was going to be a long night.

_****_

**End Chapter 2**

**I know it's a little shorter than usual, but I felt this was a good place to stop.**

**Now so far the Harem contains: Naruto, Hinata, TenTen, Hana, Temari, and possibly Ino**

**I'm willing to take suggestion on maybe two more girls.**


	3. Winter Comes to Konoha

**Naruto: Winter Fox **

Note: Thanks to everyone for your votes on the harem members, I've decided to up the harem size to my standard of 12 but I'm not going to reveal everyone who's in it for now.

**Given the Large Number of People who simply sent in votes, this episode of Review Response will be slightly abridged to only include those that included any other comments:**

1**VanillaIce1**: Thanks for the comments, praise, and ideas. For the outfit I just had this idea for it and thought it would look cool, and that's one way it could go. I'm glad you think my idea is original compared to the other two, and I'll definitely take in your suggestions. This is one of the few stories I'm actually taking a pro-Kakashi view, usually I'm pretty neutral and even a little anti-Kakashi, but this time I wanted to give him a chance.

2**1v2**: Thanks for the support and the votes. As for your suggestion on pairing Iruka and Anko, I've always preferred pairing him with Ayame the ramen girl, they're just so cute together.

3**Benjamin236**: Thanks. I'm trying to keep their development stable, but not unbelievable. A month training together plus the fox's improvement have helped Naruto improve, but neither this or any of my other stories will be Super Naruto, it takes all the fun away if he's too powerful. I know some people don't like my excuse for Kakashi's behavior but I think it works for this story.

4**RandomAmazingness**: Thanks for the support and here's the update.

5**bleacher**: Sorry but TenTen's a personal favorite of mine so she'll be in most if not all my harems, right alongside Hinata and Temari.

6**Mwhahahaha18**: Thanks for the support, and I'm trying to make Naruto's maturing quick but still believable. I really can't describe how annoyed I am at how some authors make him go through a sudden 180 without any initiative.

7**raw666**: I know, I've never like Sakura or Sasuke, both are just so…so….I can't even describe how annoying they are. The Uchiha is basically selfish, arrogant, ass incarnate, and Sakura is a useless fangirl. I know Sakura actually redeems herself in Shippuuden, and if I ever do a story in that timeline she'll be treated fairly, but before that she's nothing but a whiny little drama queen.

8**Hinata of the Red Spring**: Sure here's an update for you.

9**kkzila**: Thanks and I will.

10**roshane**: I know, and I'll try my best to keep the council believable and put my own spin on it

11**aznblackhowling**: Thanks, and I hope I can keep you interested.

12**Naginator**: Thanks man; and I'm sorry but Hinata's a personal favorite. I gotta' include her, and who says bloodlines can't interbreed? Where in the magna, anime or any other source does it say that bloodlines can't interbreed?

13**VynosNeptune**: Thanks, I try my best to avoid endless clichés. As for character bashing, I bash characters I don't like or I think are appropriate for the story, but I never bash needlessly or senselessly, I try to keep on a contained level.

14**sam110**: Thanks man, but what can I say…ME LOVE NARUHAREM!

15**ahgndouity**: Thanks man, I'm just trying to put my own unique spin on a great idea.

"Normal Speech"

'_Normal Thought'_

"_Mental Communication"_

"**Demon/Large Summons Speech"**

'_**Demon/Large Summons Thought'**_

**Jutsu**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other media that appear or seem to appear in this story.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Winter Comes to Konoha**

_(The Next Day)_

Team 7, and guest, had woken up early the next morning to head out and reach Konoha before noon. Both breaking down camp and the trip itself were made in a near complete and tense silence. Last night's incident had put a very, very large strain on the group's already fragile relationship, and Kakashi was pretty sure that the slightest spark would set either side off and half his team would be dead while the other half would be forced to become missing nin. That was not an option the one-eyed jounin liked, so he pushed his group to their limits in prepping the camp and moving out, hoping that the increased pace and strain would keep them busy enough that any fights or arguments wouldn't even have a chance to start, and perhaps even get the young genin to forget their animosity for a time.

It had worked, mostly. The group hadn't erupted into any fighting, but the animosity was still there. The little group was now deeply cemented into two camps. First was Camp Sasuke, made up of said Uchiha and his loyal fangirl. The two didn't actually cooperate or even act as a camp, it was mostly just Sakura following Sasuke around and constantly agreeing with him, while the Uchiha mostly glared at Naruto and Haku. Then there was Camp Naruto, containing Naruto and Haku. The two of them mostly ignored the other two and spoke quietly to each other. Naruto and Haku seemed to be dealing with the increased pace much better than the other two, in fact both seemed hardly affected by it. This didn't surprise Kakashi too much; Naruto had always had incredible stamina and Haku was a highly skilled shinobi raised and trained by one of the Seven Swordsmen. Sasuke was also keeping up nicely, though it was taking him a lot more effort to do so, and Sakura…well let's just say fangirls were not known for their endurance...or their skills…or their devotion to training…or anything else aside from their love of dieting.

Thanks to their increased pace, the small team had reached Konoha ahead of schedule, arriving at the main gates just as the newly risen sun began to reach its zenith. As the group of four stopped just short of the gates, one could see the effects the high-endurance run had had on them. Kakashi and Naruto both barely looked affected, Haku's only sign of exertion was a slight tint of pink on her cheeks and some slight laboring in her breath, Sasuke appeared winded and was taking deep breathes in order to regain his lost wind, and Sakura was on her knees, gasping for air. After letting his group recover their breath for a moment, Kakashi approached the gate with his team and Haku following close behind, and Sakura's labored breathing still audible in the background.

Sitting on a pair of chairs in the small check-in station was a pair of Chuunin. The one on the left wore his hitai-ate like a bandana, covering most of the top of his head, and allowing a good deal of well-combed, dull brown hair to fall down toframe his face and cover his right eye. The other wore his hitai-ate as a headband, but most of it, except the metal head-guard, was covered by a spiky mess of black hair. He also had a large bandage covering a good portion of his nose and wrapping around his head. Naruto grinned at the two, they were Izumo and Kotetsu. The pair had always been on the short list of ninja that had treated him decently and the blonde had always enjoyed leading the two on chases throughout the village after his pranks. It had actually become a bit of a game between the three; with the pair constantly betting the blonde meals at Ichiraku's that they could beat their previous records at capturing him. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at the memory; the two had paid for a good portion of his meals and given the blonde a couple of much needed friends during his rather unhappy childhood. The blonde saw those two as a bizarre cross between friendly big brothers and the dopy cousins that always made you laugh.

"Team 7 reporting back from a successful C-rank escort and protection mission." stated Kakashi giving the two a quick salute, with his nose still buried in his book.

"Glad to have you back." stated Kotetsu with a small grin before looking around with a rather confused expression. "Hey, where's Naruto? Hope nothing happened to the little pain in the ass?" asked the chuunin good-naturedly.

"Yeah this place would be way too dull without him around, and we'd never get to beat Iruka at catching the little bastard." stated a slightly worried Izumo.

"Glad to know you two care so much, but I'm standing right here." drawled out our blonde hero. Both of the chuunin's attention was instantly fixed on the blonde. He'd grown by at least half a foot, his hair had darkened a few shades and had grown a bit longer and become more controlled, his eyes had lightened from a deep cerulean to an icy shade of blue, his whisker marks were deeper, and he'd put on a bit more muscle; but the kid was still recognizable as their young friend. What had really thrown the two off was the lack of any orange on the blonde's body. A Naruto without orange was an almost unthinkable thing to anyone who'd ever seen or known the kid.

"Naruto?" they questioned simultaneously.

"The one, the only, and the original." answered the blonde flashing the two a foxy smirk/grin. That settled the matter for the two chuunin. No one could pull off that grin but Naruto; hell they were pretty sure the blonde had a copyright on it.

"Damn kid. What the hell happened to you?" asked Izumo

"Loooong story." stated the blonde, "Meet me at Ichiraku's tonight and I'll explain everything. You'd better grab Iruka-sensei to; I think he'll want to hear this as well."

"Sure thing gaki." answered Kotetsu, "We'll even treat you tonight, our way of saying congrats on your first C-rank." grinned out the older man.

"Much appreciated." agreed the blonde before he set out with the rest of his group to give the Hokage their report.

"Why do I have the feeling we're going to need a large jug of sake after this one." asked Kotetsu.

"Because it involves Naruto." answered Izumo before letting out a bizarre cross between a sigh and a chuckle.

_**

* * *

**_

_(A short time later, Hokage's Office)_

Hiruzen Sarutobi was currently facing the greatest evil that any man, shinobi, or kage could ever dare to face. This evil was nearly unkillable, an endless swarm of pain and misery that as soon as one part falls, two more spring back to take its place. Yes, the Third was now facing down that unspeakable evil known only as…_paperwork_. As the Third began to contemplate killing the beast, at least temporarily, by using a few of his favorite fire jutsu to incinerate the entire tower the voice of his secretary came buzzing through the small intercom resting on his desk.

"Sir, Team Kakashi has arrived to give their report on the Wave Mission." stated the voice through the minor static.

Happy for any excuse to not have to deal with the embodiment of evil resting on his desk without having to destroy the tower, the old kage pressed the small button on the intercom and stated, "Thank you, send them in."

With that the large double doors of his office opened and in stepped the team. The first to enter was Kakashi Hatake, the team's jounin sensei, followed closely by Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. Following them was a young lady that Hiruzen didn't recognize, and the old man briefly wondered who she was. Those thoughts were quickly wiped away as a fourth figure entered the room. It took a moment for the elderly kage to recognize the blonde as his own surrogate grandson.

"Naruto?" breathed out the old man as he stared at the boy's changed form.

The blonde responded with a large smile and a wave. "Hey Hokage-jiji, glad you were able to recognize me. I swear first Izumo and Kotetsu don't recognize me when we're standing at the gate, and then I get these weird stares from nearly every girl we come across while we walk here." finished the blonde in a slight grumble.

Kakashi couldn't help but let out a perverted giggle at the mention of those 'weird stares' the blonde was mentioning. While spending a month with Haku had helped up the blonde's maturity a good bit, the boy was still pretty much ignorant of the effects his newly altered state had on the female populous. Sure, Naruto knew that his altered physical form was attractive, but he didn't realize just how attractive. Kakashi had no doubts that the blonde would be getting the beginnings of a fan club soon enough. When he'd mentioned that to the younger man, the blonde had scoffed, saying that, "As soon as they realize I'm me, they'll lose all interest. In case you've forgotten most of the civilians hate me on principle."

While Kakashi couldn't deny the truth of his student's statement, he also thought that the blonde was underestimating the power of hormones. While the older women who knew about the fox being sealed inside the boy would more than likely do as he predicted, most of the women who'd been staring at the blonde were close enough to his own age that they wouldn't know about it. In fact if any of those girls' families tried to force their daughters to lose interest in the blonde, they may just boost his popularity. After all there are few things that attract girls like a bad-boy image and the fact that their parents disapprove.

The voice of the aged Third Hokage cut through the silver-haired jounin's perverted musings. "Kakashi," stated the old kage, "I believe you have some explaining to do."

Nodding his head Kakashi launched into his report. The jounin described their encounter with the Demon Brothers followed by Tazuna's story. Then their first encounter with Zabuza, the false Hunter Nin's appearance, and their week of intense training followed by what he'd seen during the battle on the bridge. Kakashi made sure to leave out any mention of Kyuubi's chakra directly, to avoid breaking the Third's law, merely stating it as 'an odd and virulent chakra emission during the battle' which should clue in the elder kage to what had happened. As Kakashi finished his report both he and Sarutobi looked to Naruto expectantly.

The blonde closed his eyes and answered, "I'd like to explain exactly what happened _privately_, if you don't mind Hokage-sama." stated the blonde respectfully, after casting a look at his two teammates while emphasizing the word 'privately.' That was a clear sign to both the elderly Sandaime and Kakashi, the boy only spoke with any sort of decorum or respect when the matter involved was serious.

"You can't do that dobe. We have every right to hear what happened." growled out Sasuke.

"Yeah, you can't make us leave while you talk to the Hokage alone." shrieked out Sakura.

"Actually, Naruto has every right to request discussing the matter privately." stated Sarutobi before returning his attention to the blonde, "I approve of your request to discuss matters privately, is there anyone else besides myself you'd like to hear this."

"Kakashi-sensei should hear this as well, and Haku-chan already knows it so she can stay to if she wants." answered the blonde.

"Very well." agreed the aged kage before he turned his attention to Haku. "Now miss…"

"Momochi sir, Haku Momochi; I've decided to take up my adoptive father's name to honor his memory." answered the young kunoichi.

"Alright Ms. Momochi, from what I understand you wish to join our village?" asked the old kage

"Yes sir." answered Haku calmly.

"Well, since you were never an official ninja of any other shinobi village, that shouldn't be a problem. You'll have to go through a month long probation period before you can actually begin taking missions." stated the Hokage. After getting a nod from Haku, the elderly kage turned his attention to Kakashi, "Kakashi, given what you've seen of the girl's abilities so far what rank would you place her at?"

"Chuunin rank easily, Hokage-sama." answered Kakashi after a moment's thought.

"Very good." agreed Sarutobi. "Now is there any field you'd wish to specialize in young lady? While you can't take any missions during your probationary period, you're still allowed to receive training, nothing secret or high level though."

"If its possible Hokage-sama, I'd like to go through the training to become a combat medic." answered the girl

"That's good to hear, we can always use more healers." stated the elderly kage while he nodded his head, "I'll schedule you to begin training in the hospital in a week. That'll give you some time to settle into life here in Konoha. Now as for living accommodations we have…"

"That won't be necessary Hokage-jiji. Haku will be staying will me." interrupted Naruto.

The elderly Sarutobi raised an eyebrow at this before shrugging, "Very well, saves me a bit of paperwork. Now I believe that's it, you can all receive payment for this mission at main desk at the base of the tower. Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, you're both dismissed. Congratulations on your first completed C-class turned A-class mission, you should all be quite proud." stated the Hokage.

"I refuse." stated Sasuke arrogantly.

"Excuse me?" asked the elderly Hokage as he looked at the Uchiha heir.

"I refuse to leave until that dobe tells me everything that happened as well. There has to be a secret to how he gained that power, and if there is I deserve to know about it." stated the Uchiha.

Now there's one thing that anyone with half a brain cell should know: Kage-level shinobi are not to be messed with. While Hiruzen Sarutobi had gotten older and his skills had begun to dull, he was still a kage for a reason. And right now, the last of the Uchiha was getting a very good lesson of why that is. As a mass of killing intent that made Zabuza's seem like a child's attempt, was focused directly into him. All coming off the formerly smiling old man he'd just tried to order around.

"Now listen here young Uchiha, the council may put up with your arrogant behavior due to your status and heritage, but I certainly won't." breathed out the elderly Hokage while he stared at the young Uchiha, his voice never rising above its normal tone, and yet it seemed to shake the room. "You need to remember that I'm the Hokage of this village, and that I'm the one who gives the orders. Now leave my office now before I'm forced to do something you'll most certainly regret."

The young Uchiha audibly gulped before turning around and high-tailing it out of the room, followed closely by his ever-loyal fangirl. As the two ran out the door, Naruto burst out in laughter while Haku attempted to stifle a giggle, even Kakashi couldn't hide a slight smirk. Watching the Uchiha being put in his place was so much fun.

"Nice one Ojiji." grinned out the blonde between laughs.

"Thank you my boy, I'm glad to see I haven't lost my touch." stated the elderly kage with a warm grin, before his demeanor became more serious. "Now I believe you have some serious explaining to do as well."

"I'll step outside and make sure we don't have any eavesdroppers." stated Haku before she left.

Naruto stopped laughing and nodded. "Well I guess it all started after I exhausted myself training all night before the battle. Like Kakashi said, he left me at Tazuna's to rest. When I woke up I rushed out to meet everyone at the bridge. While I was running I noticed a boar that had been cut up pretty badly by a sword. When I went to investigate I found an entire trail of cut up animals heading toward Tazuna's house. Not liking the looks of it I followed the path of carnage and found a pair of samurai-wannabes trying to kidnap Tsunami and Inari. When one of the idiots tried to kill Inari, I used a Replacement to get Inari out of harm's way before taking out the thugs with a surprise attack from a couple of Shadow Clones. After they were taken care of I headed back to the bridge and found Sasuke fighting Haku inside her ice-dome and Kakashi fighting Zabuza. I snuck into the dome to help out Sasuke, but things didn't turn out well. We attempted to out-maneuver her and Sasuke was able to unlock his Sharingan. Unfortunately I was knocked down and Sasuke intercepted a barrage of senbon for me. I got mad when I thought the teme had died for me, and I think I tapped into Kyuubi's chakra. After that I broke through Haku's jutsu and was able to beat her somehow. When I destroyed her mask I realized where I'd met her before and stopped before I killed her. After that she begged me to kill her and I refused, instead I tried to knock her out with a well placed blow to the side of the head, but before I did she realized Zabuza was in danger. After she realized that, she stopped my attack and used Shunshin to get to his location and intercepted Kakashi's attack, and I ran after her. Then I saw her with Kakashi's arm sticking out of her chest and she was dying. When I realized that I…I wanted to do anything I could to save her because she went through the same stuff I went through. That's when Kyuubi told me how to save her."

"You spoke to the Kyuubi?" exclaimed the Hokage. "Naruto what were you thinking?"

"Like I said Ojiji, I was desperate! Haku's the first person I've ever met who understood what it was like to be hated for something she couldn't control. I didn't want to lose her. I couldn't lose her!" exclaimed the blonde.

The old Hokage settled down into his chair, stroking his small beard. It was true, despite all his efforts Naruto had grown up alone, isolated and hated for something he couldn't control. It only made sense that he'd latch onto someone who'd gone through similar experiences. The old kage looked toward Kakashi and found the younger man had an unreadable expression on his face. Taking a long puff from his pipe the old Hokage spoke up in a comforting tone. "I understand Naruto. Now continue with your story."

Naruto took a deep breath and continued. "Well the fox told me that in order to save Haku I'd have to bond with her and take her as my mate." stated the blonde getting raised eyebrows from the two older shinobi in the room and a blush from the kunoichi. "I cut my hand with a kunai and placed it over the wound in her chest. Then I used both mine and Kyuubi's chakra to mix with hers, which linked us as mates. After that I passed out and the fox and I talked."

"You two talked?" stated a shocked Kakashi, "Naruto I can understand listening to the fox in a moment of desperation to save Haku, but that creature is responsible for nearly destroying our village."

"But that wasn't his fault!" exclaimed Naruto. Getting a look of confusion from both Kakashi and the Hokage the blonde continued. "The fox told me that he was attacked by some pale guy who reeked of snakes. That Hebi-teme put some weird genjutsu on him that sent him into a rage and forced him to attack the village."

Both Kakashi and Sarutobi exchanged a look. A pale man who smelled of snakes described only one person, and that man would certainly have both the means and the motive to use such a measure to attack the Leaf. Deciding to clarify to make sure the elder kage asked the younger blonde, "Naruto, did this man, the one Kyuubi described, have black hair and yellow eyes."

The blonde got a distant look in his eyes for a moment, and both men realized he was talking to the Kyuubi. When the blonde's eyes returned to normal the boy nodded, "Yeah he did. How did you know?" asked the blonde.

Letting out a heavy sigh the Hokage explained, "Naruto the man you just described is an old enemy of Konoha. Orochimaru, the Snake Sannin and one of the deadliest ninja Konoha has ever produced. If he is involved then it gives great credence to the fox's story, but I must ask you, why do _you _trust the fox? You, more than anyone else, have a reason to hate it."

Naruto let out a deep sigh, "Because, ever since I've met him, Kyuubi's done nothing but try and help me. He helped me save Haku-chan, and even gave me a bloodline."

"A BLOODLINE?" shouted out both the kage and Kakashi.

"Yeah that's the reason my body changed. Guess I should have mentioned that sooner." stated the grinning blonde while he rubbed the back of his head.

Sarutobi let out a deep sigh before returning his attention to Naruto. "Given what you've told us so far, I think we can trust that the fox is telling the truth, but I want you to be careful when communicating with the creature. We still don't know its full motives yet. I assume it can hear me?

"Yeah, Kyuubi can hear, see, smell, and feel everything I do." the blonde explained before cocking his head to the side. "Oh, and Kyuubi prefers be called he or by his title instead of being referred to as 'it.'

The old kage nodded his head, "Very well. Then I'll simply tell you this Kyuubi, I don't trust you, but we have a common enemy in Orochimaru and a common goal in keeping Naruto safe, so I hope we can work together."

Naruto tilted his head again before responding, "Kyuubi says he understands, and while he's not particularly fond of humans in general, he realizes his fate and mine are tied together for as long as I live, and that means as long as I'm loyal he's loyal, so he'll work with us."

"That's fine. Now about this bloodline of yours, what does it do?" asked the elderly kage.

Naruto took a breath and began to explain, "My bloodline has three key parts: body, chakra, and eyes." stated the blonde and getting widened eyes from both the Hokage and his sensei. Most bloodlines only affect one of those areas and the blonde's bloodline affected all three. "The body part alters my body, making it a lot stronger and more durable, increasing my strength, speed, and endurance. It also reinforces my chakra network making it a lot stronger and harder to affect. It also boosts my healing rate, senses, and pain tolerance. I'm also pretty much immune to the effects of extreme cold. Hypothermia, frostbite, and all that stuff doesn't affect me and I can't really feel cold anymore either. I could walk around naked in a blizzard and I wouldn't even notice or even risk catching a cold. There's also a few other unique tricks, like my claws." getting a look from both again, the blonde held up one of his hands and channeled some chakra into it. In an instant the fingers buckled and the nails grew and lengthened into a set of razor-sharp claws. After releasing the chakra his fingers returned to normal and the blonde continued, "Besides being useful in a fight and for cutting stuff, they're also helpful if I need to climb without using chakra. Same trick works on my toes to.

The chakra part is actually a copy of Haku's bloodline, I can mix Water and Air to create Ice based chakra. Finally when I activate my eyes, I can track movements in the same way as the Sharingan, allowing me to predict my opponent's movements. My eyes are also capable of seeing through any visible impediment, like smoke, gas, leaves, dust, or weather like heavy rain or snow. If it blocks my vision, my eyes can now see through it. It also makes me a lot harder to trick using genjutsu. I'm not immune to them, but I can see through them a lot easier."

As the blonde came to a halt, both of the elder shinobi stared for a moment. Finally the Hokage spoke up, "It seems that your bloodline makes you a perfect being for living or fighting in extremely cold environments." he stated calmly.

Naruto shrugged and stated, "The fox said that my bloodline made me as close to an ice demon as a human could get. Oh there's three other parts that Kyuubi said weren't connect to the three main parts."

Getting a nod to continue the blonde started again, "Well first off I give off a primal aura that tends to make most females a little weak in the knees." Getting perverted grins and giggles from both older men in the room. Sighing and sweat-dropping, the blonde asked, "Kami, are all adults perverts?"

The blonde actually face-faulted when he got a simultaneous, "Yes" from both older men before muttering a string of curses under his breath as he rose back to his feet.

"The second part allows me to communicate with foxes and other canines." continued the blonde getting more nods from both. That wasn't surprising given Kyuubi's nature.

"Lastly I can control and suppress demonic chakra to the point that I can control lesser demons, and even suppress the Biju to a certain extent." finished the blonde getting slightly raised eyebrows from both. "Kyuubi thinks that it's because of his place as the king of demons and leader of the Biju." answered the blonde.

After a moment's thought the old Hokage returned his attention to Naruto. "Thank you for all the information Naruto. Given the level of what you've told us, I'm going to have to make an announcement at the council meeting tomorrow. If everything goes well you should be given the right to start your own clan. Would you like that?"

"That sounds cool Ojiji." stated the grinning blonde.

"Excellent. For now take Haku home, and I want both of you back here at noon tomorrow. That'll give us some time to prep for the council meeting."

After giving the old kage a nod and then a quick salute, the blonde turned and left. As Naruto and Haku left the building the old Hokage turned his attention to Kakashi. The silver-haired jounin suddenly asked, "That last ability, it sounded like a stronger version of the First's. Do you think the two are related?"

"Knowing who his father is, it's entirely possible. Kyuubi's status and abilities are probably boosting it to a much stronger level. Guess that's one of the boons to having the King of Demons sealed inside you."

_**

* * *

**_

**END CHAPTER 3**

**So does everyone like the bloodline, I took the original and added my own unique spin to it.**


	4. Winter Settles In

**Naruto: Winter Fox **

**Review Response:**

**OutlawKnight**: Thanks for all the praise and suggestion. Tsume will definitely have a unique reaction to his bloodline, you'll see exactly how in this chapter. As for his new summons, I already have an idea for that but it won't come to pass for a few more chapters.

**DeCkLaRatioN**: To clarify Kyuubi is a guy in this fic, and I've looked through the previous chapters and I don't see Kyuubi ever being referred to as female.

**Yamamoto**: I added a few quirks for the body and eye parts of the bloodline. The body gained the immunity to the cold and the claws, and the eyes gained the ability to see through any visible impediment.

**MWkillkenny84**: Sorry no Iruka/Harem. It's a nice idea but I can't really see it working. Though I usually pair Iruka with Ayame, it's a personal favorite for a minor pairing.

"Normal Speech"

'_Normal Thought'_

"_Mental Communication"_

"**Demon/Large Summons Speech"**

'_**Demon/Large Summons Thought'**_

**Jutsu**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other media that appear or seem to appear in this story.**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter 4: Winter Settles In**

_(The Next Morning)_

Naruto awoke quite gently the next morning, which was unusual in and of itself. Usually the blonde awoke in a nest of twisted limbs and tossed sheets, his energetic nature committed to keep him moving even while he slept, but this morning the blonde awoke softly, still beneath the comforter of his bed with his head nestled between two extremely soft pillows. Finding himself not wanting to leave the warm embrace the blonde snuggled his head deeper into his soft headrests, eliciting a soft moan from the pillows.

'_Wait a minute,'_ reasoned the blonde's still half-asleep mind, '_pillows don't moan.'_

That thought brought Naruto's mind to, at least, a semblance of wakefulness. Eyes still closed the blonde felt around with his other senses. He soon found that both his arms were wrapped around something large and warm and were holding it quite close against his body, while he felt a third arm slung over his own neck. Taking a brief sniff of the air, he was instantly bathed in the scent of fresh snow and herbs. His ears were picking up several unusual sounds, a soft, steady thumping coming from beneath his 'pillows,' and the gentle sound of soft breathing that was not his own.

'_Oh shit.'_ was the blonde's first thought as he opened his eyes. Staring back at him was the impressive sight of Haku's perky, C-cup breasts, veiled from view by a loose collection of cloth. Backing his head away slowly to avoid awakening his sleeping bedmate the blonde simple started at his mate. Haku's dark black hair was down, falling just past her shoulder blades in a slightly messy tumble of sleep, her eyes were shut and her face was completely relaxed, at least from what he could see since half of her head was nuzzled deep into his shoulder. She was dressed solely in a deep blue night robe, her body pressing against his own at nearly every opportunity, including her perky breasts rubbing and smooching against his chest to create the soft pillows he'd been enjoying a moment before.

'_Kami, even when she's asleep she looks like a goddess.'_ thought Naruto in wonder as he simply stared at the woman he'd been blessed to call his mate. It was several minutes before the blonde was able to shake off his daze and return to the realm of conscious thought. _'Focus Naruto!'_ he mentally ordered himself, _'Marvel over the glorious beauty that is your mate later. Right now you need to think of how you ended up like this and how to prevent Haku from going ballistic when she wakes up.'_

Quickly obeying his own mental instructions the blonde quickly thought back to the day before. After he and Haku left the old man's office he'd taken her on a quick tour of Konoha, pointing out most of the major attractions, along with several of his favorite places. After several hours of sight-seeing the blonde realized that it was getting close to the time he needed to meet Kotetsu and Izumo at Ichiraku's. Quickly leading his female companion to the ramen stall, the blonde was quite pleased to find that not only had the two Chūnin arrived, but they'd managed to find Iruka-sensei and drag him along as well, as well as greeting Teuchi and Ayame Ichiraku, the stand's owner and his daughter who were also quite close to the blonde. The Chūnin instructor and ramen stand owners were more than a little surprised to see how much their favorite blonde had changed in a little over two months and a single mission. When the man had asked what had happened. Naruto had been eager to explain, but he first introduced Haku to his assembled friends as his 'girlfriend,' both having decided earlier that it would be best not to mention their mating bond.

This statement had gotten quite the array of reactions from the five adults present. Ayame had squealed happily, glad that her little brother had finally found a girl. Teuchi grinned happily behind the stall, lost in thought as he reminisced his own youth with Ayame's mother. Iruka had smiled proudly and congratulated his favorite student and little brother figure. Kotetsu and Izumo had stood dumbstruck for a little bit, before both Chūnin had rushed the blonde, grabbed him by either side of the neck and noogied him relentlessly for 'finding such a major hottie before either of them.' Naruto had laughed and blushed at all the good-natured teasing and attention, while Haku merely smiled and blushed deeply, happy to be accepted by her boyfriend's precious people.

After the teasing and congratulations had ended, Naruto began to recount his adventure in Wave Country. Naruto kept mostly to the truth adding only a few embellishments and bits of bragging. He'd told them about the battle with the Demon Brothers and Zabuza, his first meeting with his _Hyōmegami_ (Ice Goddess), getting a deep blush from Haku; and his second encounter with her and Zabuza on the bridge. He left out the parts about dealing with the Kyuubi; while he trusted everyone present in the stall, you never knew who was listening in. Especially in a ninja village. He'd even told them about his new bloodline, demonstrating it by creating an ice rose and gently placing it in Haku's hair, again causing the _Hyōton_ user to blush furiously.

The celebration following the completion of the story had lasted well into the night, celebrating the blonde's first C- turned A-class mission as well as the founding of his bloodline and his acquiring a girlfriend. At the end Naruto and Haku had left, Iruka, Kotetsu, and Izumo covering the bill in celebration, and returned to the blonde's apartment. Both were exhausted from the long day as they got ready for bed, Naruto slipping into a pair of shorts and a sleeveless night shirt while Haku stripped into her underwear and put on her sleeping robe. Both were so used to sleeping next to each other for over a month the two didn't even notice as they climbed into the same bed and drifted quickly off to sleep.

Finishing his mental recap the blonde thought calmly, _'Okay, glad I remember everything. Now all I have to do is find a way out of this before Haku wakes up and gets angry with me.'_

Luckily for the blonde he needn't have worried. Haku had been awake for quite some time and simply enjoyed the sensation of being wrapped in Naruto's arms. When she felt her beloved stir she slowly opened her eyes and softly whispered out, "Naruto-kun."

Naruto's head instantly bolted up to stare into Haku's face an excuse and apology on his lips before he fell under the spell of those dark brown eyes. Haku was likewise mesmerized by her beloved's gaze, staring into the soft, iceberg blue eyes of the young blonde she'd fallen for. When she'd first met him in the woods she'd instantly fallen into those deep blue pools of radiance, and even now, with his bloodline changing those orbs into a cool, iceberg blue, she couldn't help but get lost in them once again_. 'How can such a cold color hold so much warmth, light, and love?_' she thought to herself dreamily as she stared into his eyes before leaning in and capturing the blonde's lips in a deep kiss, which Naruto quickly returned.

The kiss soon grew more heated as their tongues began to dance and do battle in each other's mouths. Soon, Naruto's hands began to dance along her back before moving lower, caressing and groping her plump and firm rear. Haku moaned deeply into the kiss in pleasure as her own hands move to caress her blonde lover's golden locks. After several minutes of energetic kissing and caressing the two finally broke apart, the need for air overriding their lust. The two simply stared at each other as they panted, mouths still connected by a thin stream of saliva, as they continued to lie in bed. Despite their month-long duration of alone-time the two had yet to 'go all the way.' Both still believed they were too young just yet, and needed more time to grow closer. Though if they had many more mornings like this they would likely find themselves fulfilling their more carnal of desires with each other much sooner than they thought.

Deciding that someone needed to break the silence before they either simply lay in bed all day or broke their precautions of abstinence, Haku spoke up, "We should probably get up and start getting ready. Hokage-sama said he wanted us to meet him in his office at noon." she stated quietly as she began to rise from the bed.

Naruto was a little disappointed, wanting to continue their tongue war, but decided they could always do that later. He also stood and began to get ready to meet the old man.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_(A few hours later, Hokage Tower)_

The pair of ice-wielders arrived at the Hokage's tower a few hours later, both dressed in their standard shinobi attire, Reitō-en sheathed across Naruto's back and Haku carrying her sword, _Haruyuki_ (Spring Snow), as well. As the secretary buzzed them in for their appointment, the old man sitting behind his desk, once again locked in battle with his papery nemesis, looked up at the two teens and gave them a week smile. "Naruto-kun, Haku san. Good morning. I hope last night treated you well." greeted the elderly Kage.

"Pretty good old man." answered Naruto while Haku nodded her head in agreement. "You wanted us to be here to talk about the council meeting and me starting my own clan?"

"Ah, yes. Now there shouldn't be any major problems with it, but considering your…unique status," stated the old Hokage, getting frowns from both Haku and Naruto, "I doubt the majority of the Civilian Council will be very happy with approving your nomination for forming your own clan. While they may not be able to stop it on their own, if the vast majority of them stand against you in the vote, it could raise some difficulties." stated the Hokage gloomily, before a smirk crossed his weathered face. "But if you're willing to listen to an old man's plan, I think we may be able to get a full authorization without any problems."

"What's the plan old man?" questioned Naruto curiously, his prankster instincts blazing, telling him this would be good.

"Simple," smirked the old Kage, "we don't tell them that it's you that awakened the bloodline." he finished with a large grin as he started explaining his plan.

_**XXXXXXXXX**_

_(1 Hour later, Council Chambers)_

The full council of Konoha was gathered in the central meeting chamber. The council was divided into four independent sections: the Shinobi Clan Heads, who represented their respective clans, the Shinobi Division Representatives, who represented the different divisions of Konoha's military, the Civilian Council, who represented Konoha's civilian populace, and the Elder Council, who acted as the Hokage's advisors and represented the interests of the nonclan shinobi. Each section of the council took up a side of the rectangular table that served as the central focus for the meeting room, as well as the room's only furnishings save a few extra chair for those waiting to speak in front of the council.

As soon as the entirety of the council was seated in their respective spots Sarutobi cleared his voice and spoke up. "Thank you all for coming today. Now we have several issues on the board today, most involving the successful return of Team 7 from their C- turned A-class mission." stated the Hokage calmly as he picked up his copy of the mission file. Yesterday, he and Kakashi had printed up an 'abridged' version of the document to hand out the remainder of the council in preparation for this meeting. "Now the first item up for vote is the foundation of a new clan within Konoha. A young man returning with Team 7 has an undocumented bloodline that is not fully claimed by any of the other villages, and they have requested the right to form their own clan in Konoha. A limited description of the bloodline and its abilities are listed in the file."

Many of the councilors opened their files at the mention of this. Those that had fully read through the file were questioning themselves, believing that the only non-Konoha shinobi returning was listed as one Haku Momochi and the document had stated that he was a she. Most of the councilors quickly passed it off as a simple misprint in the file, though several of the shinobi, including one Danzō Shimura, raised suspicious eyes at it.

"And where is young Momochi-san?" questioned one of the civilian councilors. It was unusual for a person being voted on by the council to not be standing within the chambers

Sarutobi raised his eyes at the question as if surprised by it. "Haku Momochi is currently in my office, filling out the paperwork to fully enter our village as a shinobi, along with a companion acting as a guide. I have instructed them to both come to the council chambers once Momochi-san has finished with the paperwork." answered the Hokage honestly. That got some nods of agreement from many councilors; since filling out the requient paperwork to become a shinobi of the village was an important process, and no council decisions would hold sway over the individual until they were filled out.

"Now if there are no other questions, I'd like to put this to a vote before our young shinobi arrives for the answer." stated the Hokage, getting nods of accent. "All those in favor of the founding of a new clan within Konoha?" asked the Hokage raising his own hand. Most of the council raised their hands in agreement. "Excellent, the motion carries. As of this moment the matter is closed and the Uzumaki clan is now a fully recognized clan under Konoha law" stated the Hokage happily as he stamped the file in front of him with his seal.

The final part of the Hokage's statement caught most of the council like a blow to the head. Most shared confused glances before Danzō stood. "Sarutobi, what do you mean…" started the old war hawk before he was interrupted by an Anbu appearing next to the Hokage.

"Pardon my interruption honorable council," stated the Anbu calmly, "but there is a pair of young shinobi waiting outside, saying that they have business with the council and were instructed by Hokage-sama to come here as soon as possible."

"That must be them now, please send them in." instructed the Hokage, before he turned his attention to Danzō. "If you'd be kind enough to wait a moment Danzō-san, I'd like to explain everything that's happened to the young ones." he finished before turning his attention to Naruto and Haku, who'd both just entered the room and were now walking forward to stand next to the Hokage's seat.

Haku bowed to the old man before presenting a small stack of papers. "I've completed the paperwork you needed me to do, Hokage-sama." she stated softly

Sarutobi took the small pile of papers and quickly thumbed through them before nodding. "Everything look to be in proper order. Let me be the first to welcome you to the Leaf Village as a fully qualified shinobi, Ms. Momochi." stated the Hokage warmly getting more confused looked from the council before he turned to Naruto. "And Naruto, I have some good news. The council has voted and, in a near unanimous vote, your petition to form your own clan has passed. Congratulations my boy, you are now a clan head, though you can't officially take the title and the council position until you either reach the age of 20 or become a jounin." stated the Hokage proudly.

Naruto gave the old man a very large grin, "Thanks Ojii-san." he replied happily.

That was the point when the bubble of silent confusion that had enveloped the council finally popped. "Hokage-sama! What is the meaning of this!" shouted a civilian councilman, a rather rotund man with a balding plate of dull black hair.

"What do you mean Councilman Igashi? I was just congratulating Naruto on his acceptance for the formation of his new clan, the matter we just voted on." asked the Hokage in a fake, confused tone.

"But we were under the impression that it was Momochi-san who was creating their own clan?" stated another council member angrily, this one a female with shoulder length pink hair.

"Haku-san?" questioned the Hokage. "Now where on earth did you get an idea like that Councilwoman Haruno? I clearly stated that it was a young _man_ returning with team 7 that had awakened the bloodline, and the mission report clearly states that Haku-san is a young lady. I thought it was pretty obvious I was speaking of Naruto-kun. We all know that young Sasuke already possesses the Sharingan, and Kakashi-san's family has no history of containing a kekkai genkai."

"Hmhm. Clever move Sarutobi." chuckled Danzō, getting many stares from the remainder of the council. "You knew a good percentage of the council would be against the...boy being given the right to form his own clan. So, rather than risking the vote being denied based purely on the boy's condition, you instead mislead the majority of the council into believing that it was young Momochi who possessed the bloodline, while knowing that those of us with enough skill and experience to see through it wouldn't raise the issue." Danzō was of course already scheming ways to get this new bloodline and clan under his control, but for now he was willing to tip his hat, as it were, for a well-placed bit of trickery on the part of his old rival.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Danzō." stated the Hokage with a large shit-eating grin on his face.

"This is unacceptable!" shouted Haruno. "I refuse to allow this…this…this _creature_ to form its own clan! I demand the vote be stricken from the records!"

"That is impossible." stated Koharu, one of the elders. "A vote passed by the council can only be stricken from the records with a full seventy-five percent majority vote and the Hokage's approval, unless the Hokage or a councilor violated some law in the commission of the vote which then only requires a fifty percent majority vote."

"Then I call for the majority vote!" shouted Igashi "The Hokage lied to us about who was starting the clan, and lying to the council on an official matter is a clear violation of Konoha law!"

Tsume Inuzuka snorted at that. "That's a load of bull. The Hokage never lied to us; he just let the majority jump to the wrong conclusion." The Inuzuka matriarch stated while she occasionally tossed glances at the newly transformed blonde. She, like the majority of the clan heads, never had anything against the blonde, seeing him as just another gaki who'd gotten a bad hand in life. Now the gaki had come back transformed into what could only be classified as a first-class stud and was radiating enough pheromones that it made the Inuzuka matriarch a little itchy in a way she'd though she'd long forgotten. _'Shame the gaki's not a few years older._' thought the Inuzuka matriarch with a saucy smirk. _'Oh, well. Maybe I've actually found a stud for little Hana-chan to sink her teeth into.'_

"What about the creature's so called bloodline!" shouted a third civilian, this one a near-skeletal man who looked older than the Hokage. "I demand proof of its existence!"

"That is…acceptable." stated Sarutobi before he looked over to Naruto. "Would you mind giving the council a demonstration of your bloodline's abilities Naruto-kun?"

"I've got no problem with that." agreed the blonde with a shrug. "So what do you want to see?"

Inoichi Yamanaka decided to take the lead for this part. "According to the information Hokage-sama has provided, your bloodline is comprised of three separate parts: body, chakra, and eyes. Is that correct?" he questioned getting a nod from the blonde. "According to the information most of the body aspect is impossible to test, since it only reinforces several aspects of your physiology, and the only other parts are impossible to fully test without proper preparation. However an analysis by one of our medic-nin should at least be able to quantify some of it." he stated looking to the representative of the medic division.

The woman nodded in response and walked over to Naruto. As she approached Naruto took a moment to study her. She was a grizzled old woman with light brownish-gray hair parted to either side, a sharp nose, and her face was covered in a set of heavy wrinkles. She wore a pair of gold-rimmed glasses, dark-red lipstick, and a white medical kimono marked with the symbol of the Konoha medic division.

"If you would be so kind, Uzumaki-san, please remain still. This may take a few minutes." she stated as she went through a set of handseals. Naruto nodded his head in confirmation. The woman finished her seals and pronounced "**Iryōjutsu: Jintaibunseki** (Medical Technique: Body Analysis)" stated the medic as her hands glowed a pale green with energy. Slowly the woman began to run his hands over most of Naruto's body, keeping her hands a bit less than an inch away from his skin as the chakra coating his hands slowly leaked out of her hands and into the blonde. After nearly half an hour, the aged medic returned to her feet from the kneeling position she'd lowered into to examine Naruto's legs and looked over the council.

"After careful analysis, I've noted several unique factors about Uzumaki-san's physiology." stated the medic calmly adjusting her glasses. "His muscles have become, for lack of a better term, denser due to an increase in cellular content and growth within each muscular area. This increased density would definitely account for, and indicate, increased strength and speed. His heart has also increased in size, allowing for increased blood-flow, which would also facilitate a boost in his endurance. His chakra network has also expanded and the vessels seem to be reinforced by unique muscular growth, which could facilitate an increased effectiveness and resistance to damage. I've noticed an increase in cellular division and mitosis, along with an extremely high amount of thrombocytes in his bloodstream, which could be attributive to some form of cellular regeneration or a healing factor. His sensory organs also seem to have been strengthened through increased perceptionary cell generation, particularly in his nasal and auditory regions, indicating a strengthening of those senses. The pain receptors in his nervous system also seemed to have mutated slightly, which could indicate a heightened pain tolerance. I've also noticed several new traits, most them reminiscent of artic or subartic species, which could prove as indicators for his claims of immunity to the effects of cold environments. The most notable being several unique chemical in his blood that promote thermal increases when a large enough amount is released into his bloodstream, and a thin layer of hyper-dense muscle beneath skin which could act as a form of insulation when properly tensed. Both the chemical release and muscle control seem to be connected to the hypothalamus of his brain, which indicates they could activate in order to maintain his body temperature. Finally I've noted several new muscle groups on his body, particularly on his fingers and toes, which could act as triggers for his claws." she stated in the crisp, practiced decorum of a doctor reading off symptoms to a disease, before she took a slow breath and continued.

"While I cannot be sure about the full effects of these changes or whether they are indeed hereditary gifts which could be labeled part of a kekkai genkai without further testing and analysis. I can say that my preliminary examination does strongly indicate that Uzumaki-san's claims to, at least to the physical aspect of his kekkai genkai, are indeed true."

"IT'S BECAUSE OF THE DEMON! ITS TAKING CONTROL" screamed councilwoman Haruno. Before the Hokage or Naruto could respond, it was the medic-nin representative who spoke up.

"That is extremely unlikely." stated the woman in the complete calm of a doctor in his element. Getting a confused look from the council, including the Hokage and Naruto, she continued, "Uzumaki-san's medical records have always been carefully studied by the medic division just in case such an effect would be taking place. There have been no indicators of any physiological changes in his body besides his unusual healing ability which in and of itself, is chakra-based and outside our realm of expertise. While it is possible that the Kyuubi could affect such changes on its host, it is unlikely that any of these changes could improve the creature's influence on the boy."

After several minutes of silence Inoichi spoke up again. "Well you've heard her, it seems the body part of his bloodline checks out, at least for now." stated the Yamanaka clan head calmly.

"Indeed." stated the medic calmly before he turned to Naruto. "Although I'd like to request that Uzumaki-san come to the hospital in the near future so we can do a more detailed analysis. Hopefully it will help gain some answers on the complete nature of the physiological changes his bloodline has caused and the exact effects those changes have had on him."

"I believe that would be Naruto's choice." stated the Hokage.

"It's fine by me, as long as it's nothing too invasive." agreed the blonde, getting a nod from the medic.

"We can set an exact date and any other specifics after this meeting is complete." stated the Hokage calmly. "I'd also like to speak with you about a new student entering the medic training program as well Furofuki."

"Of course Hokage-sama." agreed the woman with a short bow, before she returned to her seat.

"Moving on." stated Inoichi, once again taking the lead, "The file also finally states that your bloodline grants you a unique subelement. _Hyōton_, if I'm not mistaken. Would you mind demonstrating it, and what are its elemental components?"

"Hai." agreed Naruto. "_Hyōton_ is formed by combining _Fūton_ (Wind Release) and _Suiton_ (Water Release) chakra." stated the blonde calmly as he formed a quick pair of handseals before he slammed both palms onto the table and pronounced, "**Hyōton: Muhyo** (Ice Release: Hoarfrost)." From where the blonde's hands touched the table a thick blanket of white frost quickly spread to cover the table, along with any cups, files, or any other miscellaneous items left on there. Many of the councilors who had their hands resting on the table quickly brought them off, each hissing in pain at the sudden sting of the cold. The frost continued to spread over the tabletop, moving down the legs only to stop once it touched the floor.

After a minute of staring at their now frosty table several councilors began tapping it. Inoichi quickly tapped the thick layer of frost with the back of his knuckles. "I guess that proves that part of the bloodline." he stated with a smirk.

The Anbu representative studied the layer of frost in front of him, more specifically where his file rested now coated in a thick layer of frost and frozen to the table. The man quickly channeled Katon chakra into his hand and placed it on top of his file in hopes of melting the ice and drying off his file before it was ruined. To his surprise the heat of his technique didn't seem to affect the thick coating of frost. "Interesting." he stated aloud, getting the attention of the entirety of the council. "I just tried to melt the ice with some _Katon_ chakra, but for some reason it's not affected." he clarified.

Around the council several other shinobi with fire elements tried their own luck in melting the frost, with limited to no success. One civilian even brought out a lighter and held it against the frost, only for the ice to remain completely unaffected.

"I can explain that." stated Naruto amusedly as he watched. When the council's attention turned to him he explained, "The ice produced by _Hyōton_ techniques isn't normal ice. It is laced with my own chakra, making it a lot more durable and difficult to melt. Added to that, since it's comprised partially of _Suiton_ chakra, _Katon_ chakra loses a great deal of its potency against it. In order to properly melt my ice you'd after overload my chakra with more of your own."

With that many of the attempting shinobi added more of their own chakra to their Katon techniques, eventually getting full success on melting the ice.

Once the table was clear and dried Inoichi returned to the main subject. "Now the final part of your bloodline, it says you possess a dōjutsu. While we can't detect any abilities of a dōjutsu without field testing, we would like to see you activate yours, simply to see what it looks like and ensure that is an actual dōjutsu transformation."

Naruto nodded his head and closed his eyes for a moment and channeling chakra into them to activate his dōjutsu. After a moment he snapped them open to reveal his now activated dōjutsu. The white sclera of his eyes had changed to a light, frosty gray, his pupil had expanded to at least twice its former size and was now snow white, and his pupil was now slit and a dark blue in color. Several members of the council leaned forward to get a better look at his eye before Inoichi nodded his head.

"Well it certainly looks like a dōjutsu. We'll have to fully test the claims at a later date, but for now it appears that all the information presented on your bloodline was accurate enough. Now all it needs is a name. As clan head and first-generation holder, it's your decision Uzumaki-san. I'm sure you'll want to think about…" he was cut off by Naruto suddenly speaking.

"Actually, I've been thinking of a name for it since I first obtained it, and I believe I've come up with the perfect name." stated the blonde confidently.

"And that would be?" questioned the Yamanaka clan head.

"_Fuyukitsune_ (Winter Fox)." stated the blonde proudly, getting many surprised looks and smirks from the clan heads and shinobi council, and a few glares from the civilian council.

"**Awww, I'm touched kit."** stated the Kyuubi melodramatically from within the blonde's head.

'_Well you are the one who gave it to me. I thought you at least deserved some billing.'_ responded the blonde with a mental smirk.

"An…interesting name." stated Inoichi as he tried to suppress a smirk, like most of the shinobi he could guess at the barb the blonde was throwing at the civilians. "No doubt based partially based on your…unique status."

"Hai." agreed the blonde calmly. "I want my clan to remember where they come from." answered the blonde.

"Well I believe that settles that matter. Now that matters involving Naruto and Haku are over, you two can leave. Please wait in my office until the meetings over so we can discuss a few other matters." stated Sarutobi before he was interrupted by Councilman Igashi.

"Actually Hokage-sama there are a couple of other matters we need to discuss with the dem…Uzumaki-san." stated Igashi calmly.

"Such as?" questioned the blonde calmly.

Igashi cleared his throat before indicating the sword strapped to Naruto's back. "That blade you carry, is it true that it originally belonged to Zabuza Momochi, one of the _Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū _(Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist)?"

"That is correct. _Reitō-en_ (Frozen Flame) was once _Kubikiribōchō_ (Decapitating Carving Knife), one of the seven mystic blades of the Seven Swordsmen, however due to its unique abilities, it transformed into the blade I now carry after I took possession of it." answered the blonde.

"Unique abilities?" questioned the Anbu commander. Information on the seven swordsmen and there blades was scarce at best, and any additional information would be a benefit.

"According to what Zabuza told Haku, each of the seven blades had a unique ability. While he didn't go into any details about the other blades, he did state that his was the most powerful. It was originally called is the _Mumeiken_ (Nameless Sword), but the name is supposed to shift with each new owner as they obtain it. Unlike the other six blades, the _Mumeiken_ does not hold a stagnant power; instead with each new owner its form shifts and changes to become the perfect blade for its master. For Zabuza it became the _Kubikiribōchō_, a massive blade with incredible cutting power that could decapitate opponents with a single movement and regenerate by feeding on their blood. For me it became the _Reitō-en_, whose abilities I still don't fully comprehend." explained the blonde.

Councilman Igashi once again cleared his throat. "The council demands that you hand over that blade to us, so that we can ensure that it is placed in the _proper_ hands." ordered the man calmly.

Naruto instantly snarled at the demand. "Not gonna' happen you overstuffed bastard." growled the blonde.

Igashi and the rest of the civilians steamed at the blatant refusal. "Now see here you little abomination!" snarled the man. "As the council we have the authority to…" the man's tirade was cut short by the Hokage.

"Actually Igashi, you don't have any authority in this matter." stated the Hokage calmly. "Naruto was given that sword by Zabuza Momochi himself, as witnessed by Hatake Kakashi, acting as a full bequeathal. Under Konoha law that sword is fully and totally Naruto's property. Only the Hokage, namely me, can order him to surrender it, and even then only under war-time conditions."

Igashi growled as he realized he couldn't win this fight and returned to his seat, only for the skeletal councilman to stand and take his place. "We also understand that…Uzumaki-san took possession of the entirety of the Gatō Corporation, as well as a significant portion of Gatō's financial basis?" questioned the man.

"That is correct Councilman…" the blonde stopped trying to place the man's name.

"Toshigi." clarified the skeletal civilian with a disdainful snort. "According to Konoha law all proceeds claimed during the completion of a mission, save bounties on nuke-nin and certain other exceptions, are to be handed over to the council. The shinobi over said proceeds will receive a _proper_ reward once the value of the proceeds have been determined." the sneer in the man's voice let the blonde know that if he had any say in it, the blonde's proper reward turning would be next to nothing.

Naruto smirked as he remembered Kakashi-sensei's' lesson' on dealing with this particular council approach. "While that may be true councilman…" he took a moment to let the civilians gloat before crashing reality down on their weaselly heads, "IF my obtaining of Gatō Corporation and the finances were part of my mission objective." finished the blonde smugly.

"What do you mean?" questioned Toshigi with a visible frown.

"My team's mission was to, I quote, 'Protect the bridge builder Tazuna from any and all threats until the completion of the bridge.' Nowhere in there is there a mention of eliminating Gatō or claiming his corporation. That would make my acquisition fall under the category of 'spoils of war,' and nullifying my requirement to surrender it to the council."

Toshigi and the remainder of the council were dumbstruck by that little statement until Homura, another member of the elder council, spoke up. "The boy is correct. Given the circumstances, his acquisitions would fall under the 'spoils of war' category." he stated calmly as he readjusted his glasses. "However, even that category has some policies and obligations. If my memory serves it is ten percent of the total value of all acquisitions, along with ten percent of all profits for any corporations or businesses acquired for the first five years of ownership."

"That is acceptable. I will have the requient forms filled out and hand over the payment to the Hokage." agreed the blonde.

"Now if that's all the interruptions?" stated Sarutobi as he tossed a glance to the Civilians who muttered among themselves while nodding in frustrated agreement. "Naruto, you and Haku can return to my office. I'll be there within an hour to finish our discussions from earlier."

Naruto and Haku both nodded and bowed before leaving the room.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

It was a little less than an hour later that the Hokage rejoined the two teens in his office. The old man was followed in by the medic-nin representative, who introduced herself as Furofuki. As the old man took his seat and drew out his pipe, Naruto spoke up. "So how did the rest of the meeting go?" questioned the blonde curiously.

Sarutobi took a deep inhale of his favorite pipeweed before slowly letting it out, the calming effects of the tobacco and various other herbs easing his nerves. "Fairly well." he responded calmly. "The civilians continued their attempts to remove your clan status as well as seize all the funds and properties you took from Gatō in order to inflate their own pockets. It got rather annoying when they found out that Haku also possesses the Hyōton ability. One of them even had the nerve to suggest we use her as breeding stock or have her married off to the Uchiha to create a stronger bloodline."

"_**WHO**_!" instantly snarled the blonde as he bolted out of his chair, his hand reaching for his sword, and murder clearly visible in his eyes. Haku quickly put a gentle, restraining hand on his shoulder, though she herself looked quite horrified by the idea.

"You needn't worry Naruto; his suggestion was rejected, quite violently actually. Tsume Inuzuka personally slugged the man in the face for suggesting such a thing and promised to rip, and I quote, "any idiotic pervert stupid enough to suggest such a thing in front of her again," end quote, into little pieces." stated the Hokage with a slight grin. The Inuzuka matriarch was not the kind of woman you should piss off in any way, shape, or form if you want to stay in one piece. Rumors still persisted of what she'd done when she'd found her husband in bed with another woman. While she claimed the man had run off before she could get her hands on him, many other people claimed to have seen her ninken, Kuromaru, chewing on several _unusual_ bones shortly after he disappeared.

Naruto's rage seemed to deflate at that, but the boy still kept one hand near his sword's hilt for the rest of the meeting, occasionally muttering something about "perverted civilians," and "forced neutering." Most ignored those muttering, though Haku found her mate's desire to protect quite heart-warming.

"Moving on, since you're the only living male with the _Fuyukitsune_ kekkai genkai, you are being placed under the Clan Restoration/Foundation Act, or CRA for short." explained the old Hokage as he studied his foster grandson, seeing the blushes on both Naruto's and Haku's faces he asked, "Were you two already aware of this act?"

"Kinda." stated the blonde. "Someone told me a little about. It basically means I need to marry multiple women, right?"

"That is one of the most well-known aspects of it, but there are several other benefits to it as well." explained the Hokage, before a curious expression crossed his face. "Who told you about it?"

"Ummm…" Naruto mumbled off while glancing at Furofuki who was now standing in a corner of the room. "Kakashi-sensei." he finally answered while scratching his whisker marks.

Sarutobi noted the signal. Since the blonde didn't want a lot of people to know that he could communicate with the fox, Kakashi, Naruto, Haku, and himself agreed that he'd scratch his whisker marks when giving out sources of information in the presence of others to indicate who he truly got the information from. "I see." stated the old man, "I suppose Kakashi, being who he is, would tease you about that part wouldn't he?" teased the old man.

"Ero-sensei." muttered the blonde under his breath.

"While it is important that the boy learns the exact details about the CRA, it would probably be best to save it for another day." stated Furofuki calmly. "Right now I'd like to set up that appointment for the analysis of Uzumaki-san's bloodline."

"Of course. Would tomorrow afternoon be alright." questioned the blonde, getting a nod from the old woman.

"That would be fine, I'll have a room set up and handle the examination myself. Be at the hospital lobby at two." she instructed, getting a nod of agreement from the blonde in response, before she turned to the Hokage. "Now Hokage-sama, you said there was something else you wanted to discuss with me? Something about a new student entering the medic program?"

"Yes. Haku-san here," he indicated the dark-haired kunoichi who bowed in response, "has expressed her interest in becoming a combat medic. I was hoping you could personally see to it that she is given the proper training."

"Of course." agreed the woman as she turned to face Haku and Naruto. "I believe you and Uzumaki-san are currently living together?" she asked getting blushes and nods from both teens. "Then why don't you accompany Uzumaki-san for his examination tomorrow and we can start getting you settled in afterwards." she stated.

"That's fine mam'" agreed Haku with a bow.

"Good." stated the woman before she bowed to the Hokage and left.

"Before I forget old man." stated Naruto suddenly as she left. "I was wondering if you could set me up with a couple of new trainers?" asked the blonde

"And what is wrong with Kakashi?" asked the Hokage. Naruto quickly explained what Kakashi had told him about the council's orders to focus his training on the Uchiha. "I see." muttered the Hokage, clearly unhappy with what he'd learned. "Well, given the circumstances, there's not much I can do about the council's orders to Kakashi, but I'm sure I can help with supplying you with a few new trainers if Kakashi is so heavily indisposed. What were you hoping to learn?"

"Taijutsu, something strong, something designed to break bones and smash faces, and maybe a kenjutsu instructor for both me and Haku. While the **Muon Satsujin Jutsu** (Soundless Murder Technique) that Zabuza taught Haku has some basic kenjutsu instructions, it's not really a combat style, more of an assassination style." answered the blonde.

The Hokage thought for a minute before the perfect instructors came to mind. "I think I know the perfect people." he stated quickly writing down some quick information on a scrap of paper. "Be at the first training ground listed here at five a.m. two days from now to meet your taijutsu instructor, he and his student are usually there at that time, and I'll send him a message to tell him to expect you. As for the second training ground, be there at three in the afternoon, two days from now as well. I know one of our village's kenjutsu specialists has been looking to pass on his art to some aspiring students, and I'm sure he'll be delighted to teach the two of you." he stated calmly

Naruto took the paper and nodded his head. "Thanks for the help Ojii-san." stated the blonde with a broad grin.

The old Hokage merely waved his hand as the two teens. "It's the least I could do Naruto." he stated warmly. "Now back to the CRA, in addition to the 'polygamy clause' you mentioned earlier it also has several other benefits including…" the old man continued explaining the finer points of the CRA for the remainder of the afternoon, before the two teen departed for their shared home.

_****_

_**~~~~~JUTSU IDENTIFICATION~~~~~**_

**Iryōjutsu: Jintaibunseki** (Medical Technique: Body Analysis): _B-ranked Medic-nin ninjutsu_. An advanced analysis ninjutsu favored by medic-nin looking to do a quick diagnostic of a patient's body. It sends medical chakra throughout the target's body which acts as a cross between sonar, x-ray, and a chemical analysis before returning to the wielder. It provides a large amount of basic information on the target's body, but it lacks a good deal of the precision of similar jutsu. It is most commonly used to locate and isolate problems and abnormalities within a subject before using other, more specific, analysis and detection jutsu to further identify the problem.

**Hyōton: Muhyo** (Ice Release: Hoarfrost): _D-ranked Hyōton ninjutsu_. One of the most basic techniques involving Hyōton. The user generates Hyōton chakra in their hands before slamming them into the ground, creating a large amount of thick frost. The exact area of frost created is entirely dependent on the amount of chakra put into the technique. The frost is quite durable, capable of absorbing most normal impacts so it could be used to temporarily seal an area. It also makes any surface it covers quite slick, creating a potentially dangerous hazard for opponents. With enough chakra control the exact shape and path of the created frost can be controlled, allowing for complex designs and traps to be crafted purely using this technique.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**END CHAPTER 4**_

_**I know it was a bit of a filler chapter, but it had a few thing that needed to be said and done. **_


	5. REWRITE

XXXXX

XXXXX

XXXXXX

REWRITE

It is with a heavy heart that I announce that I am restarting two of my fics: The Missing Hokage: Rise of the Shikan-o and Winter Fox. This is due to the new information presented by the chapters of the manga. With this new information I believe I can make either story far superior than it was before. Right now my muse calls me elsewhere, so I will be putting both on hiatus until she gives me the power to return to them and remake them anew, but I vow that in time these two works will be resurrected newer and even better than before THIS I SWEAR!

XXXXX

XXXXX

XXXXX


End file.
